Marvel's Kitsune
by Xaito Gekyume
Summary: He appeared out of nowhere, some say he came from the shadows, some say he has been in plain sight the entire time. No one knows who he really he is, but he kicks ass with his cool ninja skills. Some say he's a menace, other's say he's a hero, few acknowledge his efforts, a number wants to kill him. All he wants to do is protect his home.
1. Chapter 1

_Manhattan, New York_

It's the middle of the night in the city of Manhattan, yet it's quite bustling. Not too far from a beauty store are a few regular men…or men that try to appear regular. A man standing against a wall of another store with a cap on lights his cigarette, seemingly not paying attention to the two men across the street from him, who also try to appear normal as well. One of the men, is an African American with a leather jacket and a purple beanie, a cigarette hanging loose from his lip. He approaches the second man who tries to appear inconspicuous as he wears a trench coat with shades, trying to look as calm as possible.

The man in the cap inhales, waits a moment, then exhales as he watches the black man reach into his pocket and slip a small baggy into the other man's hand who hands him a folded wad of cash in return. As soon as the black man smirks and turns to walk off, the man in the cap speaks into his radio, "All right! He's made the sale now!"

All of this…is a complex set up, for a small time bust. However behind it…is a very simple logic. Squeeze the little man, to find the big man. Simple in theory. But more difficult in practice. Success requires initiative. Energy. And zeal.

"Move it! Move it! Don't let him-"

Cops began to swarm from the woodworks.

"Don't move!"

The dealer runs.

"Police! Freeze!"

Have to move fast…

"Holy shit!"

But no one is fast enough for the shadow that swoops in and snatches the target.

"It's him! It's that ninja punk!"

"Urgkkk!"

"But where's he…"

The cops watch in amazement as the shadow and their target vanishes. The dark of night, a perfect cloak for the moving shadow. But it doesn't stop the fear that ignites in the heart of the dealer who is now slammed against a wall, gazing into dangerous seemingly glowing red eyes that hide behind the mask of a kabuki mask of a fox. The dealer could feel the strong grip of his assailant due to his collar being snatched up. He honestly couldn't focus on anything else besides those menacing red eyes that made him pee his pants.

"The drugs…" his assailant spoke in a low powerful nearly emotionless tone. "Where did you get them?" However…he still couldn't speak. He heard the man clearly, perfectly and painfully clear. But he couldn't speak. The fox had his tongue instead of the cat. Was he going to die? Was this finally it? "Whose you're supplier?"

"H-hey bruh! Those cops gonna shoot!"

"Answer me."

Squeeze the little man…

"Okay okay! I get it from…from the Fish!"

…to find the big one.

Without a word, his assailant raised his hand, and darkness was all he saw next. The fox masking wearing man gripped the dealer before tossing him off the top of the marquee theater. The dealer fell right on top of the searching cops below, and by the time they reached the top.

No one was there.

"It's bad for the morale of the force Captain!"

Captain George Stacy sighed as he finished out a drag of his cigarette while glancing to a picture of his wife Helen and his daughter, Gwen. He then glanced up to Sergeant Thomas James with a slightly blank expression. "We've got to stop it once and for all!" Another argument. Not what he needed at the end of a long day, quickly turning into the start of a longer night. He should be at home with Helen and Gwen. But duty calls, as it too often does.

"I might suggest the opposite Sgt. James. That this…'Ninja' is actually good for morale," Stacy took another drag as he gave a small shrug. "It doesn't hurt, for some of the men at least, to know we're not out there on the street alone." Stacy tried to inform James who scowled at him. This unnamed person who had been seen all around New York taking down crime for the last several months has had nearly the entire police force of New York bothered, while also having criminals shivering from the mention of this vigilante. He didn't have a name per say, however some felt the way he moved in the shadows, even in the day time, and when he is seen, he is compared too as a ninja. The only thing that could be distinguished of this person is the white fox mask with orange decoration. While silly…the job was getting done.

"Maybe for some of the _weaker_ men, Captain, but real cops have pride." James responded as Stacy looked him over. The man was ruggedly handsome, quite fit, muscled, looks as if he regularly goes to the gym. About late twenties, early thirties. Full dark blond beard and a decent haircut. But what got Stacy's attention was the fact that he cast a dark shadow, this Thomas James. Not madness exactly…but definitely obsession. "And real cops shouldn't have that pride stripped away and have their noses rubbed in it by some vigilante whose twice the criminal as the scum he's stealing from us!"

"Stealing…from us?" Stacy questioned as he stood up from his desk with a curious expression. James grunted as he glanced away a bit.

"You know what I mean, Captain."

"Actually, I'm afraid I don't, Sgt. James." Stacy shook his head. "And now if you'll excuse me," he said as he put out his cigarette. "I'm late…for a TV show, of all things." James gave a dull nod as he left Stacy's office who huffed a bit at the fact he had to go through this.

Hot lights, but no yawning allowed.

"Good evening New York…"

Captain Stacy quietly grumbled to himself as he adjusted in his chair as he sat on set with three other men. Stacy glanced at the other two guests who looked rather comfortable, which he somewhat envied. Reason he was uncomfortable because he was on a T.V show, the last place a cop needed. Might as well be in church.

"Tonight's topic of discussion is: The Fox Ninja: Savior or Scourge? With me here in the studio are our guests…New York City Mayor Bill de Blasio, Police Captain George Stacy, and prominent psychiatrist Dr. Minaka Hiroto," Michael June introduced with the camera panning to each man. Stacy glanced to the quiet yet smiling Minaka whose somewhat wild white hair and constantly glint glasses made him look like a mad scientist. Michael turned to the mayor with a calm smile. "Let's start with you, Mr. Mayor. What are your feelings about this bizarre new 'ninja' vigilante?"

Blasio gave a small smile as he adjusted his tie a bit "Well, Michael, my position is firm and clear. Although there are those who perceive this figure as a kind of dark godsend who fights fire with fire, my responsibility is to put _all_ the fires out. In New York, hell the United States, no one, is above the law." Blasio shrugged as he leaned in his chair. "Besides, what do we really know about this shadowy entity?"

"Dr. Hiroto," Michael turned to his next guest. "Perhaps that falls into your area of expertise. What do we know about this…Fox Ninja?"

"Well, psychologically speaking," Minaka spoke up, his smile still present, though his eyes still being mysteriously unseen. "I should say he is extremely obsessed. And he craves individual power, indicating a a paranoid mistrust of others," Minaka started as everyone listened closely.

"Let's take the obsession first Dr. Hiroto," Michael cut in a bit as he was curious. "Obsessed with what? Dressing up in pajamas and acting like some kind of ninja? Stopping criminals? Making the police appear foolish and inept?"

"He does not make the police appear-"

"Forgive me Captain Stacy, but my question was for addressed to Dr. Hiroto," Michael cut off the Captain who shut his mouth with a light grunt. His turf, and he knew it damn well. Minaka nodded his head as he answered Michael.

"Obsessed with all of it, I should say. And a lot more. Obsessed with instilling his own sense of justice. Perhaps obsessed with being a protector. He doesn't move just in the night, but in the day as well. However he remains unseen most of the time. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he perhaps lost a loved one due to not being able to protect them. Indeed, the very genesis of this tormented figure might well be traced back to not just one, but several traumatic events of not being able to protect those close to him. Those events still haunt him, and may well haunt him forever."

"Be that as it may, Doctor, and at this point there's hardly proof. You also mention obsession with individual power, why?" Michael moved on to his next question as Hiroto looked perfectly comfortable and willing to answer any and all questions regarding this…ninja.

"Well that's obvious," Minaka chuckled a bit. "He hasn't chosen to join the police force, has he?" there were shakes of the head. "He's a rogue who acts alone. And here's the curious part, the fascinating aspect…" Minaka peered in a bit as his smile turned into a grin and Stacy simply kept a blank glare on the man. "He does not wish to share his victories and accomplishments, yet he insists on remaining anonymous, you see? He craves fame, wants to be a star, but not as himself. Only as a fictional construct…who doesn't even have a proper name." Minaka then paused in thought as he added something else, "This of course, indicates both schizophrenia and a split personality."

"Have you ever considered that his anonymity is utilitarian and necessary?" Stacy spoke up with a raised brow. "He can't do what he does without the disguise. He couldn't operate without anonymity. He'd be arrested immediately. He might suffer reprisals." Stacy reasoned.

"Quite so Captain," Minaka nodded. "But the form of his movements, and even the animal he has chosen as his image. The iconography of a sly, trickery and rather unassuming creature, yet dangerous in it's own right, given the right circumstances. The Fox," Minaka explains with Stacy getting tired of hearing the man speak. "Clearly he exults in this aspect of unassuming power to…"

"Oh for pity's sake! He just wants to scare the pants off criminals!"

"Forgive me, Captain Stacy," Michael cut in a bit. "But it almost sounds as if you're apologizing for this vigilante, perhaps even defending him," he turned to the Captain who clenched his jaw in thought. "Is that really your intent?"

"Well I…no, of course not. If he breaks laws, he must be brought to justice just like…" Stacy looked as if he wanted to sigh, but he didn't. "Just like anyone else. I just don't like getting bogged down in useless and irrelevant psycho-babble, that's all."

"Ahem," Blasio cleared his throat, getting the attention on him. "Captain Stacy here is a very pragmatic and no nonsense cop, and he gets results," this made Stacy raise a brow in thought slightly. "Which is why I am now pleased to announce the formation of a new top priority Vigilante task force to put a stop to this...ninja fox once and for all," Stacy looked quite confused as Blasio gestured to him. "With Captain Stacy here as it's commander."

Now it all made sense to Stacy. That is why he is appearing on this show with the mayor, instead of acting commissioner. Michael looked more genuinely surprised than Stacy who had to play along as if he had an idea already. "Well, this is news, Mr. Mayor and I must say you've certainly chosen a very public forum, in which to deliver your announcement,"

"On the other hand Michael," Blasio spoke up. "This 'Psychological profile' business may also have some merit. Indeed. I don't mind saying I'm impressed by Dr. Hiroto's insights, since it is also my opinion that this Fox Ninja is some sort of dark and deranged power freak."

"And on that note, I'm afraid we're out of time. So I'd just like to thank our guests and say…" Michael turned to the camera and gave a bright smile as he bowed his head a bit. "Goodnight, and a better tomorrow." Cameras then stopped rolling and Stacy approached the mayor with a frown on his lips.

"About this Task force, Mr. Mayor…"

"Brilliant idea eh, Stacy? And announced with maximum publicity," Blasio patted Stacy on the shoulder. "You can start picking your men tomorrow." Stacy tried to say more, but Blasio moved on to Minaka. "Dr. Hiroto? If I could have a moment?" Minaka nodded as he walked beside the man who put his hands on his shoulders. "I really did like your observations doctor. In fact, I'd like to explore the possibility of your serving as a consultant to the Task Force." Hearing this made Minaka's smile simply widen.

"Well, now..."

Stacy could only watch with a somewhat worried frown and ran a hand through his blond hair. Minaka Hiroto was buying it, eating it up. And if could figure out who this Fox Ninja might be…god. The mysterious man saved his daughter…saved him! He is much more effective than fifty cops on the street! What could he do? Even if he could this man…how could he?

What he needed now is a man he could trust…but not have a lot of faith in. A good man, but a man whose not all that good. A straight cop, a clean cop, and a tough cop. A real go getter, but one who doesn't necessarily get anyplace…dedicated, but strictly by the clumsy book.

"Sgt. James, how are you feeling about the Fox Ninja today?"

Thomas James dropped the weights he was currently lifting and wiped the sweat on his forehead off with his shirt as he looked to Stacy. "The ninja? I wanna bust him, that's how I feel!" James scoffed and Stacy nodded his head.

"Then report to my office in five minutes."

"Eh?"

Yeah, he just found the perfect man.

"You're being tapped, Sgt. Thomas James, to serve as second in command, of the new vigilante task force." Stacy explained to him as he headed out while James began to lift his weights again with a grin.

"Yeah? Great!"

Blinded by a gutful of personal hate…and none too bright in the first place.

"Do you find this consulting fee, satisfactory, Dr. Hiroto?"

Minaka hummed to himself as he looked out the window of the mayor's office with a somewhat thoughtful expression. He then decided to give the man an answer, shaking his head a bit. "To the contrary, Mr. Mayor, it's a profound insult," he answered which surprised and confused the mayor who looked at him. "But I wholeheartedly accept!" Minaka grinned almost madly while the mayor still looked lost. "This…Fox Ninja, quite frankly, fascinates me. His case history, once it's been learned, could no doubt fill a book. A book all the more spectacular if I'm the one who writes it."

"You're accepting the consultant's job just so you can write a book?"

"Hmm, sort of yes." Minaka shrugged as he left the window to pace around the room a bit. "You see with my own growing company, MBI, money isn't really a matter of importance to me. The potential of a book is much more important, simply because this Fox Ninja himself…his psyche…is almost an obsession with me." Blasio still looked a bit confused as he began to get a cigar. "I look upon this opportunity as a busman's holiday. A fascinating, stimulating exercise. Furthermore, being chosen out of all the psychoanalysts in New York will hardly damage my reputation or name recognition."

"Well um…" Blasio then lit up his cigar. "Welcome aboard." He chuckled a bit uneasily. "Now I realize, you and Captain Stacy may not see eye to eye, but he's a good man," Blasio assured with Minaka humming in thought. "If you could just meet with him to discuss your theories-"

"Diagnoses, Mr. Mayor, not theories," Minaka corrected with a small smirk. "And before I venture any further deductions, I must first insist on full access to all police files," Minaka informed as he began to head out the room. "Everything known about the vigilante's tactics, methods and times and places of activity. As well as a generalized city wide data against which to correlate with my hypotheses and diagnoses. I'll leave a list with your secretary."

Blasio watched as Minaka made to leave the room and he just gave a somewhat confused nod. "And one last thing Mr. Mayor." Minaka paused before he left completely and turned to Blasio. "I report directly to you and not to Stacy." Blasio watched as Minaka Hiroto left his office and he couldn't help but grumble.

"What have I started?"

"I want you to prepare a list of ten plainclothes officers for my approval, Sgt. James."

James gave Stacy a dry look, as he smoked a cigarette in the man's office. "That's it?" he questioned with Stacy raising brow. "That's all you want me to do?" The captain gave a nod as he leaned back in his chair.

"A Task Force can't do much of anything, Thomas, until it's been formed, now can it?"

"I'll get your list," James grumbled quietly as he stood and left just as officer Robertson came in with a sheet of paper in his hand, heading to Stacy's desk. The Captain looked towards him expectantly and Robertson spoke.

"The Mayor's office wants _everything_ on the Fox Ninja, Captain. And a list of New York's crime victims," this made Stacy's eyes widen just a bit. New York was a very big city…very big, and experienced crime on a daily basis!

"You mean _every_ victim of _every_ crime in-"

"Not every, no sir. Just muggings, murder and perhaps arson," Robertson answered as Stacy looked over the sheet of paper. "I think it's for that shrink, Minato hibata or something…"

"Hiroto," Stacy corrected as he hummed in thought. "And has he already zeroed in on every victim of mugging and murder?" with Robertson nodding his head.

"Yes sir. Every victim in the last five years."

For some reason, this made Stacy feel better. At least he's underestimated the extent of the Fox Ninja's obsession, a lifetime obsession. "They can tell Hiroto he'll have it by tomorrow." He's also underestimated the time necessary to prepare. In a mere five years, no man could become what this Fox Ninja is.

"And don't forget everything on the ninja vigilante, Captain. All nineteen alleged sightings to date, including last night." Robertson reminded and Stacy gave another nod. All the facts…but nothing of his suspicions. Stacy wondered how he had come to this time and place. And if in the end if he himself is not above the law, is this Fox ninja? And if he isn't…

…then what is he?

"He's a nightmare I tell ya!"

Bobby Wilson grumbled as he laid down a card as he sat in a warehouse with his boss and another buddy, playing solitaire while they ate. "He got one of our street dealers last night."

"So what? Streets full of punks. We'll get another." 

"So what? So what if the punk talked Fish?! That's so what!"

"So if the Punk talked…" Fish grabbed his berretta and cocked it. "The Ninja punk comes here to this," Fish smirked. "It's time we cleaned the streets of them vigilante lawbreakers anyway." Fish then stood while Bobby frowned in thought as Fish dusted off his pin striped suit.

"Yeah, but what about the cops Fish? What if that punk dealer talked to them too?" 

"The cops are in our pockets."

"Not this new guy, not Stacy."

"So he's new merchandise, so pay premium price," Fish shrugged.

"I'm saying, he ain't for sale," Harold muttered as he finished his meal. "Won't take a dime or dollar. And he screens his men," Harold informed with Fish rolling his eyes. These guys were sounding like a bunch of pussies. Anyone can be bought, all that mattered was the price. "There are guys who are real hard asses like Thomas James. Very ambitious, and he plays for keeps." Their attention was then given to the sound of a police siren not too far away and Harold frowned as he stood. "You hear that, Fish? Told ya our pocket's got a hole." 

"Maybe, but only a small one," Fish brushed him off. "At least they're given us a warning, time to get outta here." Just as they were about to leave, the window suddenly shattered, and quickly Bobby grabbed his gun and began firing as wildly as he could.

"It's him! It's the Ninja punk!"

"Stop shooting you idiot!" Fish barked at Bobby as he hid behind a crate while grabbing his gun. "At least until you can see him!" Harold try to turn on the lights, but he couldn't.

"Shit! The lights! Somebody doused the lights!"

"Stay cool man!" Bobby tried as they were tried to stay even, but it was hard when there wasn't a sign at all about the this ninja guy. But then they both felt sharp pains in their hands…"YAAAAHH!" Bobby screamed with Harold, dropping their guns to see that they had what looked to be throwing stars piercing through their hands. "My fucking hand!"

"Hurt's doesn't it?" they heard, and that was the last thing they heard before both of them were knocked unconscious. Fish didn't see what happened, it was way too fast. He heard them scream, and by the time he looked, they were on the ground with bleeding hands. Then he saw something move from the corner of his eye, he quickly spun around and pointed his gun and fired…but he only hit the wall. Cursing under his breath he began to slowly walk towards the exit, but as he did so he could hear the voices of several cops rushing up the stairs, making him curse some more.

Then the cops burst in the room, and they saw a glint of white, "It is the Fox Ninja! SHOOT!" James roared as he had his men fire upon the white mask, while Fish was using this chance to get away. The cops couldn't see anything as they simply fired, but James knew better. Which made him somewhat dangerous in the red eyes of the shadows. "Fan out! Find him!"

But before anyone could do such a thing, smoke filled the air, making it thick and very hard to breathe. Everything was a blur from that point on, literally. As they coughed and choked, the shadows moved once again, taking down it's targets two at a time, leaving them unconsious. Just as they were about to move again, they heard the sound of a cocking gun. "Got you. You're mine now Ninja boy!"

"Kitsune." Was all James heard before he saw his target vanish before his very eyes, then felt a pain in the back of his neck. Darkness quickly swallowed his vision whole, and he fell to the ground unconscious like the others. The smoke soon dissipated and the masked assailant hummed, "Remember it." With that he turned away, entering the shadows once more.

Only trace of him, being the unconscious cops.

"How foolish…"

Walking down the street was a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She ignored the eyes that were focused purely on her, simply amazed by her beauty. The women admired her youthful beauty, the men lusted after it. The way her wavy platinum blond hair fell across her back, the way her somewhat pale skin looked so smooth. The way her blouse did nothing to cover the overall shape of her breasts, and her skirt did nothing but accentuate her curves and show off her fine legs. Her green eyes were beautiful despite the slight annoyance within them, and her lips were quite full and looked simply delectable as she pouted. This young woman was quite the stunner.

As she walked down the street, she was currently looking at her phone, reading upon a certain newsletter which grinded her gears just a bit. She rolled her eyes, and put her phone back into her purse as she opened a door and walked in. Upon walking in eyes were immediately on her, and she felt the need to button up her blouse a bit. The eyes of virgin nerds always managed to creep her out a bit. They were most likely wondering why she was currently in their sanctum of nerdiness.

Their sanctum of nerdiness? A café which was a comic book store and a video game store, a movie store and a lot of other things as well. It was quite a decent space. Not too far from her were the shelves. One section for the video games of all the systems, new and old. Another section of the different genre's of movies, quite a big selection. And the third section which was quite large section of comic books; american, japanese, chinese etc. it was all the same to her, and others like her.

On the other side of the store were several lounging chairs, tables, computer stations, where people were hanging out at. She spotted some simply reading comics, others playing card games, and more at the computers. Then there was a lounging area where some people were playing against each other on either the playstation, Wii or Xbox, having competitive fun as they were doing so. Stationed around the store were several registers. Lastly was the bar which had a few people currently at. Behind it was a few coffee makers, smoothie makers, a fridge, and a counter for different kind of snacks. Lastly was the kitchen which had a few people in the back currently cooking something delicious that permeated during the air. The famous Ramen the place was known for. Music was also playing quietly in the background, a rather good mix of genres. Honestly, despite it being nerd heaven, _The Whirlpool_ it is really peaceful and upbeat.

As she walked up to the bar, her attention was given to one of the television screens that was currently playing the news. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the familiar reporter, Margie Hanes. " _'The one crime the Fox Ninja can never stop_ ' Dr. Minaka Hiroto stated today ' _Is the one that started him._ ' What that crime may have been is unknown, but the famed psychiatrist believes it holds the key to the dark vigilante's true identity." Margie spoke into the camera. "Dr. Hiroto's speculates: ' _In all probability it was a crime of extreme violence. I'm certain blood was involved. Which was committed in darkness._ "

"What a hack…" she heard whispered from a few other people around her, but she was still focused on the screen.

"Consultant to the Mayor's vigilante Task Force, Hiroto has unique access to police data and feels confident he can identify ' _the catalytic crime and thereby the resulting man himself._ '" She then looked at her notes with a small smile, "Up next! The new Cat burglar: Now two creatures of the night prowl New York…"

"As if!"

"Felicia, what a surprise." she heard and turned to see a very handsome blond man come from the back with a dazzling smile. Felicia Hardy couldn't help but smile upon seeing the man, admiring his handsomeness as one always should. His wild golden blond hair, those piercing powerful blue eyes; that dazzling perfectly straight white smile, those lips, that tan…his wonderful lean muscled sculpted body. Oh…he was just amazing, so close to perfect. Those whisker marks on his cheeks just added to his handsomeness, giving him a factor of adorableness and exotic.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Felicia greeted as she pulled him into a hug, making sure to press her bust against his chest as well as inhale his oh so amazing scent. His natural body aroma was stunning and his choice of cologne was just sent his smell to the top. Not too much, not too little. Just right. Feeling his muscled chest against her own just made her nipples get hard in her bra. After a moment she pulled away, giving him a sultry smile, the two of them perfectly aware, but not caring in the least of the eyes that were currently on them. "I missed you last night."

"Really? My bad," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly as she gave him a small pout. "I had something I needed to take care of, and I wasn't expecting company," he threw out with Felicia humming with a curious eye. "I'm happy to see you're back in New York. Still looking amazing I see," He grinned which made her roll her eyes playfully. "I'm not doing anything later, maybe we can grab dinner or something," he offered with a smile. Felicia perked upon hearing this, a free meal with this handsome stud? Totally.

"I would love that actually," Felicia grinned as Naruto smiled with a nod. "So I should expect you at my place later tonight then?" Naruto nodded his head with Felicia trying her best not to outbreak in a fit of excited giggles. "Well then here's where I'm staying for now," Felicia said grabbing a napkin then a pen from her purse and writing down her address. "I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Whirlpool," Felicia winked as she gave him the napkin, then laid a kiss on his cheek. She turned, walking out of the café. Naruto then felt a nudge and glanced to see a young man who looked to be a junior in high school.

"Who was that Naruto?"

"That, Peter my friend, was Felicia Hardy," Naruto grinned a bit as he looked to where the beautiful woman left. He then ran a hand through his hair before taking a breath, what a beauty. "Anyway, finish your ramen Parker, you know my rules," Naruto patted Peter on the back before he headed to a register to ring up a customer. "How come no one is on registers!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Putting in some overtime tonight, Sgt. James?"

"You might say that, Captain Stacy." George Stacy took a drag as he looked upon James and some of his boys gearing up as if they were going to war. "The warrant for Manny 'The Fish' Cardona finally came down." Stacy hummed as he looked at them still.

"Lot of Hardware for one lonely dope pusher," Stacy commented as he looked to James who gave him a look. "You expecting to run into someone else?"

"Let's just say we want to be ready for anything Captain." James then stood up while Stacy gave him a blank stare. "If the vigilante has the same idea about haulin' in Cardona, we'll be wai-"

"Whatever 'crimes' the Fox Ninja may or may not have committed, none are Capital, Sgt James," Gordon advised with narrowed eyes. Maybe Thomas James wasn't the perfect choice. He's even more hyper than he realized, and he truly hates the Fox Ninja. It's becoming a crusade for him, and fanatics are dangerous. Worst of all, linked with Minaka Hiroto, his brawn and energy will have a brain. "No shooting." James gave him a look and Stacy could almost see the steam from his ears.

"C'mon men. Let's roll."

Stacy watched them leave and he sighed as he headed down the hallway, returning to his office. As he opened the door he heard, "Don't worry, Stacy." The Captain looked surprised to see the outline of the subject of conversation just a moment ago standing beside his window, looking over the city. "They won't run into me or the Fish." Stacy closed the door behind him as he got a good look at the person before him.

For bottoms, he is wearing black army pants with flat black ankle high boots. Around the waist is a dark orange sash with extra length hanging. For the top half is a black skin tight dry fit shirt that stops just a few inches past the elbows, almost like a baseball shirt. From the end of the sleeve is black spiked forearm protectors, with black gloves; on the shoulders is orange pads that blended in very well with the suit. For the face, Stacy could see the shirt had a face mask that would cover the lower part of the man's face. And on top is a porcelain fox mask, though it is silver with orange lines. Stacy also took note of the wild mane of dark blood red hair with two bangs that framed the side of the mask. Lastly strapped to his back, Stacy could see what looked to be a Katana.

"Fox Ninja…"

"Kitsune," the ninja corrected the Captain was still a bit stunned by the dangerous red eyes. Hearing his voice, Stacy couldn't exactly tell if the man sounded young or not, but it was definitely male. Kitsune? That is what he's calling himself? He would have to see what that is. Sounds Japanese. "Fish, he's in hiding. Hasn't been to his home since your men interfered at the warehouse. No one has."

"They interfered?" Stacy questioned and he felt as if Kitsune was giving him a dry look.

"If I'd been left alone, Manny the Fish would be in your jail right now," Kitsune muttered as he looked out the window again. "Handicapped. But in your jail. I could have tracked him afterward, but it would be too much of a hassle."

"Ever thought that maybe you would be dead instead?" Stacy questioned with Kitsune not even giving a response, but he didn't seem bothered by Stacy's words. "Instead of keeping round the clock surveillance on Cardona's house."

"No surveillance," Kitsune denied with a small smirk under his mask. "This is a new age of technology Captain. I planted a recorder inside. The tape's blank. Not so much as the jiggle of a doorknob." Stacy hummed as he sat down at his desk with a sigh.

"You're something, you are." Kitsune didn't respond, he just gazed at the Captain, waiting for him to go on. "I'm in the hot seat because of you, ya know? My jobs on the line with this Task Force, and I won't lose it."

"Trust me, Cap, that is something I don't want happening either," Kitsune assured with Stacy looking at him with a raised brow.

"All right. So we both want to clean up New York." Stacy admitted while Kitsune crossed his arms in thought. "But you're going about it the wrong way,"

"You really believe that Stacy?"

"That you're breaking the law? Of course! But…shit, you work."

"Then play it out," Kitsune advised. "Help me come to terms with the Police and the mayor."

"That Hiroto is getting close you know?" Kitsune once again didn't seem bothered by this. "I'll need some way to contact you, wherever you might be. How about a cell phone number?"

"No chance," Kitsune refused with Stacy grunting in thought. "Maybe a new age of technology, but I'm not stupid. No. Something that'll work at night and in the daytime. Something like…a signal." Stacy blinked as he gave him a look.

"You mean how Gordon signals Batman?" Kitsune simply moved towards the shadows and Stacy watched him as he heard the ninja chuckle.

"If that's how you want to put it, Captain."

And just like that, …he was alone.

* * *

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Felicia smiled as she greeted her date at her door, who was admiring the dark blue strapless dress she was wearing that showed some cleavage and a bit of side boob. Her makeup was done just right and she had the right shoes and accessories to go with the dress. "You don't look bad yourself whiskers," Felicia winked as she eyed Naruto up and down as he had on a pair of nice jeans with a nice white button up shirt and boots.

"Shall we?" Naruto offered his arm and Felicia grinned as she nodded her head. Closing her door behind her, and locking it she grabbed Naruto's arm, holding it close to her as they headed down to the elevator. Felicia smiled as she took in Naruto's scent and felt herself getting turned on. As they reached the elevator, she turned to him and gave him an amused smile.

"A part of me felt you were going to stand me up," Felicia admitted with Naruto raising an amused brow. "You just seem like the type that flakes out on dates when it's time," she chuckled with Naruto giving his own chuckle as he caressed her cheek a bit and she leaned into his touch.

"Not when it's with beautiful ladies such as yourself," Naruto complimented and Felicia felt her cheeks flush a bit. Usually, such comments didn't get to her, as she learned how to ignore all compliments from men and close herself off from such advances. But with Naruto, she felt…perfectly safe with him. Her guard was down, and a part of her was freaking out. The other part didn't care and was happy to not be so on guard with such a wonderful person.

"You're such a charmer," Felicia giggled as she kissed his hand Naruto's smile widening a bit. "I don't remember you being so cute," Felicia teased with Naruto's smile only getting bigger which seemed impossible to her, while his eyes held mirth.

"Well, that's funny, because I've never forgotten how beautiful you were," Naruto complimented again making her cheeks red once more. He then whispered into her ear as they neared the bottom floor, "You look delectable in that dress sweetheart." Hearing him whisper those words in such a husky seductive tone made her almost swoon. Almost. Before she could say anything in response, the doors opened and Naruto pulled her along outside the lobby and into the waiting maroon Mustang GT. Opening the door for her, she slipped inside while he walked around to get in the driver seat. Revving up the engine, he smirked and pulled off.

"Quite the car choice," Felicia spoke up with Naruto glancing at her as she turned to him a bit. "I prefer mine more…sleek," she commented and Naruto nodded as he gave it some thought.

"Oh yeah, I do remember your little white Porche," Naruto brought up with Felicia smirking. "You trade that in or…"

"What? My baby? Of course not!" Felicia denied with a gasp. "I just make sure everything is running smoothly. And for your information, it's black now," she stuck her tongue at him with Naruto chuckling as he shook his head.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that."

* * *

"So how long have you been back?"

"A couple of weeks now," Felicia responded as she enjoyed her chicken alfredo parmesan and Naruto cut into his steak. "I would have visited you sooner, but I had some business to take care of, you know family stuff," she muttered a bit quietly. Naruto hummed in understanding as he took a sip of his water. "Also, I had to make sure I was staying around this time before I just walk back into your life," she shrugged.

"That would have been fine Licia," Naruto responded, missing the small blush on her cheeks as she enjoyed him shortening her name. No one besides Naruto had done that and she actually liked it. Usually, when someone did it, she told them to not do it again, because it annoyed her. She didn't like nicknames very much or shortening her name. One time in high school, this girl called her Fee-fee, and she punched the shit out of her. When guys try to shorten her name, it feels…creepy to her. But when Naruto did it, it sounded just right. She had no problem with it, and she never told him to stop, nor did she want him too. "We could have grabbed some drinks or something, you know catch up. I haven't seen you in almost…two years?"

"Yeah," Felicia said softly as she played with her food a bit, in thought. "It feels almost like ten years ya know?" Felicia chuckled humorlessly as she couldn't help but think about the reason she left. She needed to get away from this city, few bad memories that impacted her life forever. Naruto took note of the look in her eye as she gazed at her food and he decided to change the subject a bit.

"So where were all the amazing places you visited?" Naruto wondered with a smile and Felicia blinked, shaking her head a bit. She shouldn't be thinking of such unwanted memories when she should be trying to make new ones with her friend. Deciding to make herself perk up, Felicia smiled. She then began to regale him of her tales during her travels and the places she had been living. Before she left the state, she had stayed in different neighborhoods before moving to Washington, then to Florida, and she even stayed in Chicago for a bit which felt not too different from New York, only to move to Los Angeles.

The two shared laughs of her different encounters with different people and situations while they enjoyed their food and shared a bottle of wine. After feeling she had talked enough about herself, Felicia decided to switch the subject on Naruto. After sipping from her glass, she did just that, "What about you Mr. Charmer? Anything interesting in New York? Any fun in the life of Mr. Whirlpool?" Felicia teased while Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Well uh, nothing much really." He shrugged his shoulders, as he gave it some thought. "School and work. Pretty much it," Felicia hummed as she gave him a curious look.

"And how is work? I mean it seemed quite packed today," she mentioned with Naruto scratching his cheek as he shook his head.

"Nah, not really. Today was actually one of our slow days. It should pick up tomorrow though. Our highest traffic days are Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday," Naruto informed with Felicia becoming even more curious as to why. "Well, most of my customers are college students, some high school students, and a sprinkle of middle school students. Wednesday is our highest count for college because it's the middle of the week and they want to relax and have a cool place to study ya know? Monday is our highest count for high school…"

Felicia just held a smile as she listened to Naruto speak about his shop and how he does his best to connect with his customers, not even seeing them as customers but as his actual friends. She just found it quite amazing that there was such a person like Naruto who was open to pretty much anyone. From the stories he was telling her, it sounded to her as if he was quite the role model to the younger kids in middle school and high school, and quite the person to be friends with college students. She wished she had been friends with him during her freshman year, maybe then things would have been different.

"You're so cool," Felicia suddenly said which surprised Naruto a bit as he chewed on the last piece of his steak. He swallowed and gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Am I?"

"Yeah," Felicia nodded with a genuine smile. "You just…I don't know. You inspire such confidence and just have this great vibe about you. People usually try to pretend that they are such a great person…but they aren't. I mean…here you are. This Twenty-two-year old college student who owns his own business that is quite popular I might add, handsome as all hell, a nice car, and did I mention owns his own business?" Felicia threw in with Naruto looking somewhat sheepish, but a smile was on his lips as he listened. "Yet instead of being some egotistical jackass, you're this amazing caring funny cool guy who genuinely wants to help people. It's more than just cool Naruto, it's amazing actually."

"I'm just being me, Felicia."

"I know, which only makes it even better," Felicia grinned as she sat back a bit and pushed her hair behind her ear. "So…how's the social life?" Naruto gave a short laugh while Felicia just gazed at him in wonder. "Seriously Naruto! Besides school and work…"

"There's nothing else," Naruto answered honestly as he shifted in his seat a bit. "Just school and work. I mean I go to the bar sometimes but it's not a usual thing. I'll go catch a movie or something with some friends, but…" Naruto slowly shook his head. "No girlfriend or anything. This is actually the first time I've been on a date in a bit, to be honest," Naruto said with Felicia looking a bit surprised.

"Really? Something must be wrong with these girls out here then," Felicia chuckled causing Naruto to give his own mirthful chuckle. "I mean with someone as handsome as you, who makes good money, and has his shit together, you would think some pretty lady would try to make you their husband by now," Naruto coughed a bit as he shook his head.

"Husband?"

Felicia couldn't help but find amusement from Naruto's stupor as he cleared his throat. "Yeah husband. I mean you're still young, but some pretty lady better snatch you up soon!" She winked and Naruto gave a grumble in thought. "Maybe a pretty blond? Oh oh! I can actually see you with a redhead," Felicia grinned while Naruto gave a soft smile as he chuckled a bit.

"I uh, I actually knew this redhead a long time ago," Naruto said with Felicia perking up a bit. "She was very…strong, beautiful, and independent. She was…something you know?" Naruto smiled in thought before he shook his head. "But that was a long time ago and I'm here with someone just as amazing," Naruto focused back on Felicia who smiled softly. "What about you hmm? Surely you broke some poor guys heart moving place to place,"

"Nope!" Felicia denied shaking her head. "I mean, I've had guys try but my interests and my focus was elsewhere. Boys? Not it." Felicia shook her head, "And they still aren't. Now that I'm back in New York, I really just want to get my life on track again," Felicia shrugged as she finished her glass of wine, while Naruto looked interested. "I bought an apartment yesterday, I've also enrolled in classes again for next semester, now it's just looking for a job I guess." Felicia hummed in thought with Naruto smiling softly.

"Well, I'm happy you're going back to school. I was worried that you wouldn't," he threw in which somewhat surprised her a bit. "And if you need a job, I can hire you at the shop. Always could use a friendly face and helping hands. You know how to work a coffee maker and a blender right?"

"Yeah totally. But I don't know Naruto…comics and such aren't exactly my thing," Felicia chuckled sheepishly. Plus she wouldn't be able to stand being leered at all day every week by horny college students and even hornier teenagers. Today was enough, to be honest. Naruto hummed as he studied Felicia a bit before shrugging.

"You're right. You stuck out like a sore thumb today," this caused Felicia to pout as she crossed her arms.

"What was wrong with my outfit?"

"It wasn't your outfit Licia, it was your beauty," Naruto assured which threw her once again for some reason and she blushed before giggling. Not too long after, Naruto paid the bill and they began to leave with Felicia on Naruto's arm. Naruto helped her slide in the car then he himself got in and Naruto began to drive back to her hotel room. The two continued to laugh and talk for a bit for hours, even when they did reach the hotel. They simply sat in the parking lot listening to music and talking. It was only when Naruto saw how late it had gotten that he decided to get her back to her room. The two walked in peaceful silence back to her room.

However, despite the peacefulness, Felicia felt anxiety. She wanted to deny the reason she was feeling it, but she couldn't. She knew exactly why she was feeling it. This feeling of comfort, this feeling of safety, this familiar feeling…was exactly what she felt with Ryan before he…pushed her, crossing a line she wasn't willing to cross. She felt this exact same feeling with Ryan, and because her guard was down, he hurt her. Looking at Naruto, she felt that Naruto would never hurt her on purpose. But she also felt the same way about Ryan before he hurt her, and scarred her. What scared her even more, was the fact a part of her didn't want the night to end. A part of her wanted to invite Naruto inside, and lock the door behind them. A part of her wanted him inside of her. But she couldn't…because she was scared.

But she was even more scared that Naruto might…that he might…

"Well Felicia, I had a great time," Naruto smiled genuinely at Felicia, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and realized that they were at her room. She then looked at Naruto before giving a small smile with a nod, trying to hide her anxiety.

"I had an amazing time too, thank you for such a welcome back," Felicia smiled with Naruto nodding with a chuckle as he caressed her cheek. Once again she leaned into his touch, and wanted him to make a move…but at the same time scared that he would. Would he…ruin this? Would he ruin the image she painted of him just like Ryan ruined his? She didn't think she could handle that disappointment again. That pain. "Do…um, do you want to come in?" Felicia asked softly.

Naruto's eyes bore down on her, making her feel even more shy, having a hard time finding her voice. He then smiled softly before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. His lips lingered on her head for several long moments while Felicia was stunned. Pulling away he smiled even wider at her, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer Licia. It's already late and I don't want to keep you up even longer," Naruto wished with Felicia still looking stunned. "But we can definitely talk and hang out later if you want," He offered with his foxy grin that made her heart soar.

"Y-yeah, that would be great." Felicia accepted with Naruto smiling as he then kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, Felicia." Naruto bid before he turned and began to walk down the hallway. Felicia watched him go and she bid him goodnight softly before walking into her room and closing the door behind her, locking it. Sliding down to the ground, she looked completely stunned.

"Wow."

* * *

"This is bullshit."

James growled as he and his boys headed to Headquarters with tired and very irritated expressions. That had done a stakeout all night at Fish's house, waiting for either Fish or the vigilante to show up. But neither of them did, which only ruined their moods because they had hoped…he had hoped to catch the punk off guard and give him what for, bring him to justice. But instead, he simply sat in that house looking like a fool. He didn't like looking like a fool.

"He ain't some 'supernatural creature' so if he seems like one, it only means he's getting inside help," the sergeant reasoned as he and his boys were walking up the steps. "Ninja or not, no one pulls off the…" they were all stopped and shocked when a bloody and unconscious Fish hung upside down in front of them, wrapped in some kind of wire. "…impossible."

"A peace offering," they heard and saw the Fox Ninja in all his glory, perfectly out in the daytime and there wasn't a shadow to hide in, in sight. "We're on the same side you know."

"It's him! Both of them!"

"You're under arrest, dammit!" James roared as he pulled out his shotgun and aimed it where Kitsune was standing, but he didn't look phased in the least bit, which only pissed James off.

"No Tom! Stacy said no shooting! Don't Tom!"

"Blast him!"

And blast they did…or at least they tried. Instead, once again, they received shuriken to their hands, though Kitsune didn't even seem to move. They screamed in pain, dropping their guns and by the time James looked up from the pain in his hand…Kitsune was gone.

"DAMN IT!"

"I hope he sees this…"

Stacy sighed softly as he placed the cloth on top of the light beacon. Looking at it, it was the symbol of a bat. Since Kitsune didn't have a symbol per say, he was simply going to use the symbol that both of them knew what it meant. Any comic fan knew of this symbol and what it meant. He just needed to flash it on for thirty seconds, any longer would be dangerous. So once the Bat was applied, he flicked on the light and the symbol of Batman shown in the night sky for a small sliver of time.

Then he turned right off. However, it was enough to get someone's attention…and it happened to be just the person he was looking for. "Clever," he heard and turned to see Kitsune standing on the edge of the building, with crossed arms. "Though unoriginal, but it'll work for now I suppose."

"Well, as far as you're concerned, I made a bad mistake drafting Thomas James for the Task Force."

"I noticed. My peace offering didn't work, I'm should feel offended."

"Hnh!" Stacy grunted as he turned to Kitsune with a soft glare. "It only made things worse! As you should have known it would."

"Perhaps. Maybe I was just trying to get under his skin. The guy is an asshole."

"Yes he is, and your tactic worked," Stacy stated with Kitsune not responding. "Now you are definitely a prime target for Thomas James. And don't make the mistake of selling him short as I did. He's dangerous, maybe verging on the psychotic." Kitsune, as usual, didn't seem bothered. "He hates you with all the guts he's got. And that's saying something. He's also getting suspicious that you're being tipped off."

"I've dealt with worse. Anything else?"

"Hell yeah! Plenty!" Stacy snapped, getting annoyed with Kitsune's seemingly careless attitude. "The whole thing is coming apart! Minaka Hiroto is in bed with the Mayor! Worse than that, he's definitely on the right track! And asking for all the right info to reach the finish line."

"No, he isn't." Kitsune denied with Stacy looking somewhat confused. "His diagnosis is a theory because he doesn't have facts. And he _won't_ find any facts. I am what I am because I choose to be. He won't find what he's hunting for. So you can relax on that regard Captain," Kitsune tried to assure but Stacy didn't seem convinced. "As for Thomas James…he's not my problem and is too insignificant to become a problem for me. But since I do consider you an ally…any suggestions?"

Stacy sighed as he took the bat symbol off the light, shaking his head. "None," he muttered. "And this may have been the last warning I can give you." He said just as he turned his back. "You should…" turning back around he blinked to see that Kitsune was gone, not a trace of him. He then huffed and began to walk off.

"Damn ninja."

* * *

"Sergeant James…what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Dr. Hiroto, I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Hm? Of course not. Please, come in, Sergeant." Minaka allowed James into his apartment, the man closing the door behind him. "Would you like some water Sergeant?" James gave a nod and Minaka poured him a glass of water, handing it to him. "Tell me, Sergeant, what brings you here?"

"These police records you requested. Thought I'd better deliver them personally," James said as he laid the files down on the table while the two sat. Minaka hummed quietly to himself, quite interested considering he had asked for them several hours ago. He had not received all of the records like he had asked for, but here was Thomas James, delivering them.

"About time," Minaka smirked a bit. "I realize the police department is a hidebound bureaucracy, but…"

"The department ain't that inefficient, doc." Hearing this made Minaka raise a brow as he looked over the files. "Those reports have been held back, suppressed by Captain George Stacy, head of the Task Force."

"I see…"

"Doc, with your connections to the mayor, we can bring Stacy down, then nail the vigilante once and for all!" James tried to reason while Minaka looked over the files quietly, but he was listening closely to the man.

"And perhaps, secure yourself a promotion in the process, Sergeant?" Hearing this, James simply took a sip of his water, which gave Minaka the answer he didn't speak aloud. "Still…it'd be your word against Stacy's."

"That means you won't help?"

"On the contrary, it simply means I have a better idea," Minaka grinned as he put the files away. "You're a big man, Sgt. Thomas James. And I doubt you're afraid of the dark." He then grinned even wider as he gazed at a curious Thomas James. "Tell me…" James perked up a bit as he felt mischief coming from Minaka, whose glasses gained a glint. "Are you as strong and as athletic as you look?"

"I am…but what are you getting at doc?"

"You see, I have an idea…a better idea that can finally solve this problem of the vigilante…"

"Really? Well um…" James then gave a yawn as he shook his head. "Well can you make it quick doc? Cause I'm beat and I didn't plan to stay too long."

"Oh? Perhaps then you'd like me to hypnotize you?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Why, just to help you relax sergeant, to refresh you."

"I don't know…" James muttered quietly. "Never much liked the idea of that hypnotism stuff."

"There are many misconceptions about hypnotism, but I assure you, it cannot force anyone to do anything counter to their true will or which violates their basic morality." Minaka tried to reason while James still looked unsure.

"I ain't afraid of that. It's just…"

"Oh come come Tom!" Minaka gave a disarming friendly smile as he stood. "Just lean back and get comfortable." He pushed a bit more and James leaned back with a soft sigh. "It'll help you focus on what I wish to tell you, that's all." James yawned but decided to give in a bit. "Now just imagine a soft pleasant light in the distance. Say the full moon on a warm summer's night. Just picture it in your mind and relax as you listen to the sound of my voice. Just my soft voice…and the moon."

James began to drift off a bit and Minaka paced around him a bit. "Are you still visualizing the moon, Tom?" James gave a slow nod, "A peaceful sight, isn't it? Almost enchanted."

"Yeah…big..silver."

"Are you relaxed now Tom? Able to concentrate better?"

"Y-yeah. Feels good."

"Excellent! Because we're getting close Tom. And you'll need to be in top shape. These police files you gave me, the ones Stacy tried to hold back…they've been very helpful Tom. As have your own investigations…particularly the lab analysis of the retrieved shuriken." Minaka told him with James humming while the doctor looked over the files, as he read it over once more. "The weight of these shurikens are incredibly light, however rather dense, which is due to the metal they are made from. A rare metal that is custom made and extremely expensive, Tom."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes. The plus the man has to sleep sometime, so it's unlikely he has a day job."

"Then…he's some rich guy…"

"Very good Tom. But that's only one of the characteristics listed on the profile I've drawn up," Minaka went on as he showed the pictures to Tom. "There's much more to it. The Fox Ninja is an independently wealthy man over twenty and probably under thirty years of age, single, no doubt living alone, and probably a widower, his wife a victim of a brutal crime. He is also an accomplished athlete, at least on the collegiate or amateur level."

Handing top the files, Minaka began pacing around a bit. "There's just one problem Tom. The lack of any correlation between my profile and the police records of mugging and murder victims during the last five years. He's rich Tom, and probably paid them off," Minaka hummed in thought. "Whatever brutal incident spawned this Fox Ninja, it's been expunged from the records. He's above the law, Tom, and we must rise to the occasion. Confront him on his level. Fight fire, Tom, with fire."

"Yeah?"

"Stacy's helping him, Tom. So I need your help," Minaka smiled softly as he went to his closet. And you need mine. I've made something to help us, Tom. Something to help you…" he then turned to the interested Tom, showing him what was in his hands. "...help me." Tom gazed at it as Minaka approached him. "The Fox Ninja is the night. And we've got to cleanse the night Got to be the scourge of night."

"A costume?"

"There's strength in costumes, Tom. Dark power. Power enough to rid New York of the Fox Ninja forever!"

"But how do we find him?"

"I'll keep working on that Tom. But he'll come to us. If we can discredit him, prove he's nothing special by cleansing the night in general, Tom. By showing him up and breaking him down, psychologically, Tom." Minaka grinned while he handed the costume to Tom and began walking him out the door. Tom looked unsure still, but Minaka pushed him along. "Scourge the night Tom! Become more than him. Become our own myth. You can do it, Tom. You can do it. You're refreshed, at your peak, with a purpose."

"But the whole thing…seems crazy, Doc."

"Ah, but Tom, Tom, Tom. The Fox Ninja is crazy, isn't he?"

"Yeah…but I'm not the Fox Ninja…"

"Of course not, but if you just put your mind to it, you can be _better_." Hearing this resounded within James, as he gazed at the costume in thought as Minaka's words sounded through his repeatedly.

"Now go, Tom! Into the night!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo! Yo! Anyone hear of this?"

"Nick what are you even talking about?" Ginny grumbled as sat on the couch on her computer trying to type her paper while her friend bust into the shop. Nick looked to his red headed friend before catching sight of Naruto serving up two bowls of ramen and made his way to the counter.

"Yo Naruto! You got to hear this, turn up the news man…" Naruto glanced to Nick before he sighed and grabbed the remote and had the music turned down then turned up the T.V that was one the news. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, wondering why Naruto had stopped the music for the news. The blond focused on it with a raised brow while Nick shook his head, "this is crazy bro."

"- _new vigilante calling himself 'The Night-Scourge' struck twice in New York last night, first starting a brawl at the skeleton's closet, a so called 'Biker Bar' then attacking a man in his own bedroom less than an hour later._ '" Naruto listened closely as he crossed his arms, paying even closer attention. " _Although the mayor and police commissioner have yet to comment, Dr. Minaka Hiroto, consultant to the Mayor's Vigilante task Force, has called an early morning press conference where we take you now, live!_ "

" _Last night, the City of New York suffered a series of dangerous and unacceptable outrages! Instigation to riot, assault and battery, coercion, illegal entry, arrests without warrants or due process of any kind! Massive violations of civil rights across the board!_ " Minaka ranted to the cameras. " _As I have earlier and repeatedly predicted, this is what results from perverted vigilante example of the so called…Kitsune! Absolute Anarchy! We cannot tolerate any further Night Scourges! It must stop! Indeed if I were a twisted tormented soul like this Kitsune…I would surrender myself to someone like me for immediate treatment! Before any others get the idea of emulating his sick example! The Kitsune is a mad fox running wild in the streets! He must be stopped! He must be de_ -"

CLICK!

"Enough of that bullshit," everyone heard and looked to the one who turned it off, it wasn't even Naruto who had turned it off. It was the beautiful and smart Gwen Stacy, who held an annoyed expression. "They just let anyone hog the microphone," Gwen muttered while Naruto chuckled as he got back to work and she did as well, turning back on the music. As she helped clean the dishes she glanced to Naruto in thought. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Naruto," Gwen smiled a bit catching his eye. "I know you usually try to stay out of conversations like this, but what do you think about Kitsune and this…Night scowl or whatever?" Naruto hummed as he gave an honest shrug in thought.

"I don't know really. I mean, I feel Kitsune is doing a good job keeping New York safe. Sure he can be a little harsh at times from what I seen, but this Night Scourge guy? Just seems like a groupie who wants the same spotlight," Naruto chuckled while Gwen laughed a bit. "What about you? What do you think?"

"Personally I think the idea of guy running around in pajamas is silly, but at the same time kind of cool. Almost like Batman, you know?" Gwen shrugged with Naruto humming in agreement. "I think he's cool. I just hope this Night Scourge guy is only temporary because he sounds…"

"Like a wannabe?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"She's gone. My daughter is gone."

Stacy had a frown on his face as he stood in the Mayor's office as he looked out the window over New York, smoking a cigar. "Kidnapped from her own room by a sick monster. Tiffany's gone, Stacy. God knows where, and I want her back…you hear me?" he turned to Stacy with a glare. "I'm the mayor. I run this city, and I want her back, you hear me?! So if your Vigilante Task Force doesn't succeed in nailing that Fox scum within five days Captain Stacy, you are off the Police Force for life! Now get out and do it!"

Stacy said nothing as he simply turned and left the office, heading back to his own office. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he walked. Kitsune…he is innocent. He knows he is. But what can he do? It's a nightmare. Maybe the only way to end it is to get Kitsune into the light and prove he didn't do it? No way to keep Thomas James in the dark on this, so it's time to bite the bullet, and spit it out.

When he reached the precinct he saw the Sergeant at his desk…sleeping. He raised a brow at this. He then caught sight of the note, that said ' _Keeping New York Clean-_ _The Night Scourge_.' It was another one, worse than the others. He found it strange because for the last nights, Kitsune hasn't been seen and yet when he has, he kidnapped the Mayor's teenage daughter. Something wasn't right with that. But if the perp isn't a Fox, James is willing to sleep through it.

But as he thought about it, why is he so tired these days? It hasn't been working nights this week. At least…not officially. Approaching the man's desk he looked at the papers he was sleeping on and pulled them from under him. His eyes studied them, and they narrowed. Copies of reports he's been holding from Minaka Hiroto. Data on all known sightings of Kitsune. Times and places. His methods. The few words' he's said and files on husband and wife murders going back twenty years now. He then took note of the scribble of numbers across the top of the sheet. Dialing those numbers, he heard…

" _Dr. Minaka Hiroto's office. May I help you?_ "

"No…"

But James is helping Hiroto. Which he found strange considering Hiroto was supposed to operate through the mayor's office but he's done an end run to Thomas James to get his information and more. And hard to imagine a worse scenario. The 'Night Scourge' on a slaughter spree while police declare open season on Kitsune, with no way to stop it unless the mayor's daughter is found. Worst of all, now James and Hiroto are onto something and they know he's been holding back. Protecting Kitsune. And if the Fox goes down…

…he drowns too.

* * *

"Hey Pete, it's closing time…"

"Hm? Oh yeah sorry," Peter gave an apologetic frown as he closed his biology book and gave a stretch to see that night had indeed fallen. He then looked to his older friend who was currently making sure all the computers were turned off and the tables were clean and such. However his attention was given to the news, as it played a bit.

" _And in three separate areas of New York last night, the mysterious new vigilante known as 'Night-Scourge' continued his savage rampage. Even though many of the victims are convicted felons, and all are at least suspected criminals, police spokesmen describe the assaults as 'Downright atrocities'_ " Peter frowned as he grabbed his backpack with a frown.

" _Inspiration for the brutal attacks is being attributed to the Kitsune, currently sought for the kidnapping of Mayor Belasio's sixteen year old daughter, Tiffany. How long the present state of wanton lawlessness will continue, police are unable to predict._ "

"He didn't do it…"

"You say something Pete?" Peter looked to Naruto who was now closing down the registers and Peter gave a slow nod of his head.

"He didn't do it, well at least I don't think he did," Peter said with Naruto looking interested. "I mean, why would Kitsune want to kidnap the Mayor's daughter? This whole time since he's showed up, he's been helping people."

"Jonah Jameson doesn't think so," Naruto rolled his eyes with a chuckle though Peter shook his head.

"That guy is just a crock," Peter stated. "But seriously, all Kitsune has done is help people and stop crime. Unlike this other guy, he hasn't even killed one of his victims, yet this guy is not holding anything back you know? He has the power but…he's not using it responsibly," Peter frowned in thought and Naruto hummed. "Uncle Ben tells me all the time, that with great power comes great responsibility. And I feel that's what Kitsune is doing. I mean he's a ninja right?"

"Yeah, at least that what people claims he is," Naruto shrugged and Peter nodded his head.

"My point. Ninja's kill. They have that skillset. Yet not one death? Sure he beats the crap out criminals, but their criminals doing criminal activity, they need to get the crap beaten out of them," Peter reasoned. "But not one kill. I just wish Kitsune would prove to everyone that he didn't kidnap the mayor's daughter, and that he is way better than Night Scourge," Peter grumbled, "I mean what's he waiting for?"

"Maybe the right moment?"

"Yeah…but people are dying. They may be criminals, but they are still dying."

"You're fan huh?"

"Of Kitsune?"

"I didn't think it was Night Scourge."

"Uh, yeah, I am," Peter blushed a bit in embarassement. "The guy is really cool. Ninja's are cool! I wish…I wish I had the courage that he does," Peter softly. Naruto smiled to himself before he glanced to the clock.

"Well kid the fact that you're going home this late, knowing what your Aunt and Uncle are going to do to ya, shows plenty of courage." Naruto thumbed to the clock and Peter freaked out a bit. "It's a school night remember? Best get going Parker," Naruto advised and Peter was out that door in ten seconds flat. Naruto laughed a bit before he frowned a bit in thought and he glanced to the t.v in thought as he shut it off.

"Responsibility huh?"

* * *

"Nice getup…"

Minaka froze in his place then smirked as he turned to see his object of obsession, standing in the corner of the room, coming out of the shadows, his red eyes focused on him. "…but I believe mine is better." Kitsune commented as he referred to the ninja outfit Minaka was wearing, as well as a kabuki fox mask, but his was made out of plastic…a toy.

"So you've finally come to get the help you need hm, Kitsune?" Minaka taunted as he removed his mask to sip on his drink. "Have you come to hit me? Smash my face? Spill my blood?"

"You're the only one who needs help bub. Professional help."

"Precisely why I entered the profession!" Minaka grinned madly with Kitsune simply staring at him. "Now tell me, whose blood was spilled to create you, hm? Mother, father? Child? Brother, sister? Wife? Someone you loved but couldn't protect? Someone you couldn't save?"

"I didn't come here to discuss my origins, or yours."

"Then why did you feel a compulsion to enter the Lion's den?"

"Because I know you have the Mayor's daughter, and I know you have something to do with the Night Scourge. Is she still alive?" Kitsune questioned with Minaka chuckling as he nodded his head.

"Oh yes. Slightly bruised, but otherwise intact. But you won't be…once the police get their hands on you!" Minaka grinned as he leapt for his phone, but Kitsune didn't even move as Minaka reached the phone.

"Save it Dr. Hiroto." The two heard and saw Stacy along with an Officer barge in the room. The Officer blinked in surprise,

"Then the Kitsune wasn't the kidnapper?"

"Of course not Officer."

"I don't know, Captain. I'm still not too sure about him but…" The officer shrugged as he had his gun on Minaka. "Don't move. You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Tiffany Belasio," the officer told a surprised Minaka as he was handcuffed while Stacy moved towards Kitsune who handed him a recorder.

"What's this?"

"Additional confirmation can't hurt."

"No! I won! I can't lose! Not fair!" Minaka struggled with a growl. "I beat him! I beat the damn Fox!" Minaka growled while Kitsune had opened the bedroom were a half naked Tiffany was bonded to the railing of the bed.

"The mayor's daughter!" Stacy gasped a bit. "So she's been here? Right in Hiroto's apartment, probably ever since she was kidnapped."

"His mind didn't just snap now Stacy. He's been mad all along. And I was the trigger that set him off," Kitsune explained as he freed Tiffany from her binds and eased her to sleep mysteriously. "But he's still had help, which means it's not over yet. And you know who it is, don't you Stacy?" Kitsune turned to him and Stacy gave a slight nod. "That's why you agreed to my plan."

"Nyyaaahhrrrr!" they heard and went back to the living room to see the cop was injured, and Minaka was escaping. Kitsune narrowed his eyes as he took off towards Minaka. He followed the man, curious as to where he would go. He saw the man try to scale the brick wall and he managed too, but as he ran he was seen by the cops below

"It's him! The Fox!"

"Halt!"

"James said shoot to kill!"

"Stop or we'll shoot!"

Minaka didn't stop…

 _BANG!_

BANG!

BANG!

And they let loose.

Kitsune watched as Minaka fell back, falling into the river…nowhere to be seen. "They got him?" Stacy questioned as he caught up with Kitsune who nodded.

"Yeah. They thought he was me," Kitsune frowned as he then looked back to Stacy. "But it's still not over. Whoever helped him, he's the Night Scourge. I have an idea…but I don't want to assume. So who Stacy?" Kitsune wondered as he turned to the Captain who pulled out a rather decorative knife.

"Try Thomas James."

"Is…is that him?"

Thomas James looked out of his car as he saw a figure scaling a building and he narrowed his eyes to see it wasn't. No, the figure looked to be that of a woman, then it clicked to him. The Cat burglar! Now quite the jackpot, but she'll do. Getting out of the car, he put his mask on and headed up the building to meet her.

When he reached the top of the fire escape, the door opened and he greeted the woman with a kick, taking her by surprise and sending her back a bit. Night Scourge grinned under his mask as he eyed the Cat burglar up and down. It was certainly a woman, wearing a black leather skintight cat suit with white fur gloves, boots and a domino mask, she also had long wavy platinum blond silver hair. Very beautiful, and he couldn't help but admire her cleavage a bit. But still…

"Why crash the party, babe?" he smirked under his mask as he neared her. "When we can throw down right up here?" he questioned as he swung his sword down upon her, but she rolled over to dodge, then swept him off his feet with a kick.

"Because you're not wearing jewelry!" Night Scourge flipped back up and the two stood off against each other. "So you're Night Scourge eh? Got to say, not as impressive as Kitsune…"

"You're just a stupid Cat! What the hell do you know?!" Scourge insulted just as she struck at him with a kick and he grabbed her leg. Before she could counter again, he elbowed her leg, causing her to scream out a bit, then he elbowed her face. Picking her up he then threw her and she rolled to the ledge of the building. "Time to clean up the night, babe…" just as he was about to slice her, he was suddenly kicked in the face, sending him tumbling back.

"What do you know, it's the wannabe," Kitsune smirked as he stood protectively over the woman.

"You!"

"Me."

"Then you and the woman…the Cat burglar, you are partners!"

"Um…no?" Kitsune looked to the beautiful woman before he avoided a strike from Scourge, then punched him the face, then in the gut before a round kick to his face. Sending him reeling back, but he charged again and Kitsune easily avoided his strikes then kicked him in the face straight down the fire escape. Kitsune was about to go after him, but he avoided a strike to the head from behind, grabbing the woman's fist. "Ooh, what power."

"I don't need your help."

"Wasn't helping you, was trying to get to him," Kitsune's red eyes stared into her blues, the two glaring at each other. They then heard a car start and saw Scourge drive away. "Great…" Kitsune huffed as he released her fist then. "But you're welcome." Kitsune added and she scowled before trying to punch him again, but he dodged it and she threw a flurry of combination kicks and punches at him, which impressed him a bit. "You got power and speed, nice…"

"Never let the Black Cat cross your path Fox!" Black Cat then tried to claw him, but he deflected her attack, yet she swept him off his feet. "You might just get a bit of bad luck," She smirked but was surprised when she was brought down as well, due to Kitsune kicking her off her feet while he got back up.

"Lady I've dealt with bad luck since I was born!" Kitsune then dusted himself off as he looked at her while she laid on the ground with a huff. "Now give up. I really don't have much time for this you know," Kitsune muttered. "If you give up nicely, I won't tie you to pole and hang you upside down."

"Fine fine, I give…"

"Wait, really?" Kitsune blinked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Yes really. Tonight was a bust the moment Scourge kicked me," she grumbled. "Besides, how could little me ever escape you ninja boy?" she smirked a bit with Kitsune narrowing his eyes a bit as she got close to him, biting her lip a bit. "You're stronger than I thought. Powerful." Black Cat put a hand against his chest, feeling his muscles underneath the shirt. "Hmm. I've always admired you, Foxy. You should see the scrapbook I keep just on you," she whispered as she lifted up his mask a bit.

"Hey hey, what are you doing?" he questioned as he grabbed her hands. And she giggled, while pulling down his face mask.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to unmask you," she winked. "I like the men in my life to be a little mysterious…"

"W-wait!"

But Black Cat didn't wait as she pressed her lips against his, and slipped her tongue inside to meet his. Kitsune paused before he gave into the kiss, enjoying it just as much as she was. She wrapped her arms around him while his arms wrapped around her waist and the two deepened the kiss, getting a full taste of the other. After several moments, she pulled away, licking her lips a bit. "I've got to go now love, but maybe we'll cross paths again," she winked as she headed towards the ledge of the roof. "After all, New York isn't as big as most believe." Giving a mock salute she jumped off the ledge, leaving a dazed Kitsune.

Lifting up his mask and lowering his fox mask, Kitsune turned away with a grumble.

"Women."

* * *

"M-made it! I'm here!"

"Who the?" several cops looked surprised to see Night Scourge rush into their precinct. As he looked a bit frantic.

"I can still do it! Still kill!"

"Hey isn't that…"

"It's him! The Night Scourge! FREEZE!"

"No!" Scourge yelled as he pulled down his mask revealing himself as Thomas James. "It's me! Tom James!"

"Hey…he is James…"

"He's both." They all heard and saw Kitsune coming from the shadows and they were confused. "He's Thomas James, and Thomas James is the Night Scourge," Kitsune informed calmly. "He also abducted the Mayor's daughter and framed me for the crime. As Captain George Stacy will confirm."

"Kitsune is here?!"

"Yes!" James roared as all guns were now pointed on Kitsune. "And he's guilty! A vigilante! Shoot to kill! The moon! Big! Silver! Relaxed! Better than him! I'm…"

" _Car 23 to dispatcher, we hit the Fox Ninja! Body fell off the tri-sector bridge, send divers and backup search crews!_ " the radio signaled in.

"Finish him off! You're cops! Kill him!"

"You were just shot?" an officer asked.

"No."

"The man who framed him was shot," they heard and saw George Stacy walk in. "Wearing a counterfeit Ninja costume, Dr. Minaka Hiroto. Put your guns away, men. I'll take full responsibility." Stacy ordered. "Kitsune is guilty of nothing and the 'Night-Scourge' is hardly a threat at this-"

"I'll take that gun!" James snarled as he grabbed it from an officer and pointed it as Stacy. "You don't think so Captain Stacy?! You traitor! You helped him! You're made for morale! You're dead mea-"

 _BANG!_

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Kitsune watched as Thomas James was riddled with bullets, and he was dead before he even hit the ground. With a snort, Kitsune turned around, returning to the shadows with a quiet grumble.

"Not my problem."

* * *

"And Kitsune was instrumental in the rescue of my daughter?"

"He's the one who led us to Hiroto, sir."

"I see…" Belasio muttered in thought as he rubbed his chin in thought while Stacy stood across from him. "Well, about this Vigilante Task Force, Captain Stacy. While we certainly can't condone the actions of any vigilante, perhaps it might be more productive to concentrate our efforts on the real criminals hm?"

"I think I understand, Mr. Mayor."

"And one last thing Captain…" Belasio threw in as he shook hands with Stacy who looked curious. "Keep it up and one of these days you're liable to be appointed commissioner." He winked, with Stacy looking surprised but he nodded his head.

"Thank you sir."

Later that night he stood on the rooftop, and flashed the beacon before turning it off. He, however, felt a presence and spoke, "No sign of Hiroto's body. We dragged the river. Looks like he's dead, washed out to sea."

"Or just wounded, and on the run. Or in hiding."

"There is that possibility," Stacy shrugged as he took the symbol off the beacon. "Time will tell. But for now, the heats off." He then turned to Kitsune who stood against the wall with crossed arms. "You've made a good start in the coming to terms with the police and definitely with the mayor. But there'll always be cops who resent you, and I don't blame them."

"I don't care."

"And there's always be politicians dusting off the vigilante issue, every election season. Them I do blame."

"And I still don't care."

Stacy could only chuckle at Kitune's attitude. "Still, play your cards right and maybe we'll make it more open and permanent by painting a bat on this beacon…" he offered and Kitsune shook his head.

"This would be better, actually." Stacy raised a brow as a paper airplane floated by him and he grabbed it. He opened it to see there was some kind of symbol drawn it…it looked like a leaf? But he couldn't exactly tell.

"What is this? And what does it…" he then turned to see that Kitsune was nowhere in sight, which made his brow twitch. Now he needed a cigarette. That was going to get so annoying.

"Damn ninja."


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't do this! You can't leave me here!"

"I can do this all night, and you can hang there…all night."

"What if the pole snaps?!"

"The ground will break your fall."

"You fucking psycho!" The crook yelled as he was wired to a pole above moving traffic. He glared up at Kitsune who sat on the ledge calmly, swinging his legs as he gazed at the man. "Joe the undertaker'll Ice me if I say a word!"

"And you'll be road kill if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I, Billy? Am I?"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Just get me down from here!"

"Talk first and I'll think about it."

Once Kitsune got his answers he had Billy hanging upside down from a street light for the Cops to find before he took off to finish his patrol for the night. It's nearly been a year since he started this gig, bringing fear and retribution to New York City's wild side. And soon enough, he'll take down the Undertaker's smack scam when the goods are delivered tomorrow. For now, he was going to call it a night.

"GuuNgh! Nggghh!"

Or not.

Kitsune took note of the man who stumbled out of the store and he watched him for a few moments, wondering what his deal was. He didn't see or smell any blood but he did smell…mushrooms? He hated mushrooms. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the man turn around and he had mushrooms sprouting from his mouth and out his nose, and soon enough all over his face and his chest. He then fell back dead.

"Whoa." Kitsune breathed as he then hopped down to do some inspecting. He didn't have to find a pulse to know the man was dead from suffocation. But this had to be one of the strangest ways of suffocation he's seen. He then glanced around before his eyes caught sight of a few people who were standing on the bridge above him. "There."

From above the perps had already began running upon seeing Kitsune, knowing he was infamous for his unnatural speed. "Shit shit shit! It's Kitsune! What do we do Gaia?" one of the perps asked as he ran then looked to see that the woman he considered his boss wasn't moving. In fact she simply seemed enamored with Kitsune who was already walking towards her, studying her. "Gaia!" he called urgently as he and the others watched the two.

Kitsune stopped in his tracks as he studied the beautiful woman who studied him as well with a small smile on her lips…well it was more like a smirk than anything. She was beautiful, really really beautiful, looking to be in her mid twenties. She had straight strawberry blond hair, with vibrant green eyes that were focused on him. Her lips were full and supple with a light appliance of lipgloss. She had little to no make up on, and she had a beauty mark on the left side just above her lip. She was currently wearing a dark red leather jacket with a white half shirt underneath showing her flat toned stomach. She also wore black leather pants with fashionable black flat heel boots. "This is the part where you usually run…"

"Run? Oh I don't run," the woman chuckled shaking her head. "And not from such handsome men such as yourself," she winked with Kitsune raising a brow under his mask. "I mean sure you wear a mask but I can just tell. So dark and mysterious! So athletic and muscular, and lithe and graceful. There is no doubt you're handsome under the mask. The perfect man."

"I'm flattered," Kitsune said a bit dryly before he raised the mushroom that was in his hand. "That man down there died by these mushrooms, you know anything about that?" he questioned with Gaia humming giving a shrug.

"Maybe he had an allergic reaction."

"Funny."

"I try," Gaia giggled with Kitsune getting a dangerous vibe from her. "Maybe you're allergic too, no?" she raised a brow with Kitsune looking confused until he felt something move and pain throb in his hand. He then looked down at his hand which was holding the mushroom and saw that fungus was growing around his hand and growing up his arm. Quickly Kitsune threw the mushroom out his hand and got rid of his glove that was now infected. "Oh how rude…" Gaia pouted as she caught the mushroom and gave it a soft kiss. Then she threw it up into the air and Kitsune watched with narrowed eyes. They widened as he saw the mushroom grow in numbers…rapidly. "Look! A Mushroom cloud!" Gaia laughed as suddenly raining down the night sky was a hail of mushrooms.

Kitsune winced as he felt pain from the mushrooms pelting him as if they were rocks and he looked to see passerby's who were enjoying their dinner not to far away were becoming victims to the mushroom storm as well. They began screaming and running away, and Kitsune scowled as he looked the sky. Sliding to the center where the killer mushrooms were falling, he made two hand signs which a fleeing Gaia took notice of. Her eyes widened when Kitsune blew out a ball of fire that completely incinerated her mushroom storm. As she fled Gaia hummed to herself, "How interesting."

Kitsune looked to where Gaia had just been and scowled underneath his mask. She was gone, and there was no trace of her. He then looked towards the victims and saw that some were gravely injured from the hail of rock hard mushrooms. There wasn't much he could do for them, but he did hear sirens down the street and knew the ambulance was coming. Kitsune frowned in thought as he picked up a mushroom, collecting it as evidence before he walked into the shadows.

Vanishing without a trace.

* * *

"…ain't that I'm prejudiced against loonies,"

Ronny sipped on his can as he sat a table with George who sat in his chair pouting a bit with his arms crossed. The two currently hiding out at the abandoned Plant factory with their boss. "I've worked for all kinds of crazies you know?"

"So whats your point Georgie?" Ronny questioned his friend with a raised brow. "Gaia pays well, and her plan worked right?"

"We could've pulled that job ourselves and kept everything!" George huffed as he shook his head. "I guess it's cuz she's a woman. That's what I don't like. Don't feel right taking orders from a babe," George grumbled.

"What a caveman mentality," the two heard and were on alert as they saw Gaia walk out wearing the gold jewelry they stole just last night. The two men couldn't help admire the woman's beauty as she wore a few bracelets, rings, necklaces and earrings. "So what do you think?" she questioned as she did a small spin and flaunted the jewelry.

"You look gorgeous!"

"Stunning!"

"Hm? Kiss ups. Do you think Kitsune will like it?" she wondered as she studied her nails in thought and George gave a snort as he leaned back a bit. "Something funny Georgie?"

"What you worried about that creep for?" George wondered as he gave her a charming smile. "Any man would go for you! You look like a million dollars," he winked. Gaia simply gazed at him before she socked him straight in the face, making him fall out of his chair. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"This stupid shit is worth twice than that!" Gaia scowled at him. "Besides, you deserved to be punched. That was such a man response," she then turned around and kicked open the door to her garden and slammed it behind her. George got back up as he rubbed his face.

"See? A two-tone drop-dead loonie!" George grumbled, she hit hella hard. "We'd be doing her a favor if we took them jewels and sent her back to Forks before she ends up in fucking Rykers and us in jail!" Ronny only sighed as he sipped his drink, as he glanced towards the door Gaia went through.

"Men…" Gaia grumbled as she took off the jewels on her body. They felt cheap and tandry against her skin, cold and alien dead crystal. "Damn them all!" she spat throwing the gaudy items away from her. She couldn't help but think of her distant father, and the first man she fell in love with. She walked up to her beautiful roses and felt comfort from them. "I don't know why I bother with them. They're all the same, arrogant, greedy, deceitful sons of bitches," Gaia scowled. "Although…maybe that Kitsune is different?"

She then smiled softly as she caressed her white roses. "What do you think my love? Is he really different from all the others? Under that thrilling mask, is he just more of the same?" she whispered closing her eyes. "I wonder." Then her attention was given to the sound of the door opening and she glared lowly to herself. "The sign says keep out."

"Ahh, well…this is kind of embarrassing, but we figure it's for your own good," She heard Ronny say and she looked to them curiously with a dry expression. George then stepped up to her and he pointed at her.

"We're taking the jewels! You can keep enough to get back to Washington or wherever. New York ain't for chicks like you…" George said as he pulled out his gun, pointing at her. Gaia hummed as she glanced to Ronny who was picking up the broken jewels she threw to the ground. "Lets go Ronny…"

"Yeah…but where's the door?" Ronny questioned as he turned to see that the door was gone, covered up by plants. The two then realized that Gaia was gazing at them with a small smirk, but what was strange was her eyes were glowing green.

"I don't take betrayal very well boys…" the two had wide eyes when they saw the roses that were behind her began to grow into some kind of rose monster as it snarled at them. Rosalie's glowing green eyes shone a bit brighter as a deadly smile came upon her lips.

"Just ask my ex-boyfriends…"

* * *

"You're reading up on plants now?"

Naruto blinked as he looked away from his book to see someone he didn't expect to see so soon. "Felicia," Naruto called softly before he stood up and she giggled, giving him a hug which he happily returned. The two held each other for a few long moments before he pulled away a bit and smiled a bit at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was bored, in the neighborhood, decided to swing by since I haven't talked to you in almost a week or so," Felicia raised a brow with Naruto scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Have you been avoiding me Whiskers? Our date wasn't that bad was it?" she questioned with a playful pout and Naruto rapidly shook his head.

"No! Of course not! It was amazing!"

"Then how come you haven't asked me on another one?" Felicia wondered with half lidded eyes and a sultry smirk as she stepped towards him, looking up at him. Naruto couldn't form any words as she smirked a bit, "What's wrong foxy? Cat got your tongue?" she grinned with Naruto clearing his throat.

"I uh, I've been busy. You know, tests and stuff…"

Felicia eyed him up and down before she shook her head, "I don't buy it. But suit yourself then, keep your secrets." Felicia shrugged as she then crossed her arms under bust. "But we're going out."

"We are?"

"Yup. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Uh-hunh. I was invited to Councilman Danzig's charity dinner, and I need a date." Naruto bit his lip in thought but he gave a slow nod while Felicia's grin only grew. "Great! Be at my room at six and wear something…elegant," She winked kissing his cheek. Naruto groaned a bit as she giggled.

"But Licia! I don't like suits!"

"Hmm, too bad Foxy. See ya!" Felicia blew him a kiss before she headed out the store with Naruto sighing as he sat back down with a grumble. He really didn't like wearing suits, they were so uncomfortable. But if it was required to go on a date with Felicia…then he would do so. Grabbing the book he had been reading prior to Felicia stopping in to see him, his eyes focused on the pages.

Now he was reading about a certain fungus.

* * *

"If you're a good boy maybe we can go to the nightclub later…"

"I'm not much of a dancer, but if you want sure," Naruto shrugged as he walked into the building with Felicia on his arm. The two of them were looking quite stunning with Naruto in a fitting slim black suit with an orange bow-tie. His hair wasn't it's usual golden mess, as it was actually slicked back a bit giving him more of a smooth handsome look than his usual rugged handsome look.

Felicia looked even more beautiful than she usually did as she wore a red backless sleeveless silk dress that showed a moderate amount of cleavage but not too much, and it did excellent work on her curves. Her wavy platinum blond hair was now straight with a single braid lying on her shoulder. Around her neck was also a beautiful gold necklace and she wore rather decent size diamond earrings as well as a gold bracelet.

The two approached the door, walking in and Naruto recognized a familiar face. "Captain Stacy," Naruto greeted warmly and Stacy looked upon him and smiled as well, the two shaking hands. "Not often I see you at a social event."

"I can say the same for you Uzumaki," Stacy chuckled. "I'm not attending in a private capacity. I'm in charge of security. In fact, I am security," he grumbled with Naruto giving an understanding nod. "And who is your beautiful date?" George wondered as he looked over Felicia who held out her hand.

"Felicia Hardy, and actually, he's my date," Felicia smirked as Stacy raised a brow while shaking Felicia's hand. He gave Naruto a glance, seeing the somewhat dry look on the younger man's face. "It is a pleasure meeting you Captain Stacy. How do you and Naruto know each other so well? He isn't that much of a trouble maker is he?" she asked with a raised brow and a teasing smile, glancing to Naruto who scratched the back of his head.

"Oh he's a troublemaker alright," The Captain laughed, but then shook his head. "He and my daughter have actually been friends for a few years now. So he and I have gotten real acquainted," he smirked a bit while Naruto gave a soft sheepish chuckle. "But it was a pleasure meeting you as well Miss Hardy. Please, enjoy the dinner," he bowed his head to them. Naruto and Felicia gave him departing nods as they walked in further into the room where they saw all the older rich people.

"Ah Felicia, you made it darling!" they heard and saw Councilman Danzig approach them with a woman beside him. The two first eyed the larger older man, then the obviously younger woman who didn't looked to be much older than them. Naruto gave a small studying look over the woman, as she looked very familiar but he couldn't tell if he knew her. She was currently wearing a black head wrap paired with a dark forest green wide leg sleeveless jump suit. "I see you brought a date with you,"

"Yes," Felicia nodded her head with a smile, as she continued to have her arm wrapped around Naruto's. "This is Naruto Uzumaki," she introduced him. "Naruto, councilman Danzig," Felicia introduced the two who shook hands. "And who is this you have with you?" Felicia wondered looking to the woman beside the councilman.

"Oh this is my companion…"

"Rosalie Hale," the woman smiled introduced herself as she held out her hand to Felicia who shook it.

"Felicia Hardy," Felicia returned and Rosalie smiled before she looked to Naruto and shook his hand as well, while he continued to study her a bit. "So Miss Hale, what brings you in the company of our reprobate councilman?" Felicia wondered with Rosalie giving a small smile.

"Opportunity," she expressed. "I'm a Botonist. Thought I might find a lucrative…research position here in New York. For now however, I'm filling in time working for an escort agency." Rosalie expressed with Naruto humming quietly to himself while Felicia gained a thought, but thought better of it. This woman was admittedly beautiful, no reason to create even more competition. Grabbing Naruto's arm and holding his hand, which both Rosalie and Naruto noticed Felicia gave a charming smile.

"Well Miss Hale it was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe later we can share a drink once you find time away from the Councilman here," she teasingly joked, but not really. Rosalie seemed to understand and she chuckled getting her fellow beautiful female's meaning and she nodded her head. Naruto and Danzig seemed slightly confused, well not really with Naruto.

"I would actually like that Miss Hardy."

"Great. C'mon Naruto, lets go see if we can find a seat," Felicia urged as the two walked off with Naruto nodding his head to the two. Once they were away, Felicia gave a soft sigh, "Well that was something. What do you think of her?"

"I feel like I've met her before," Naruto admitted honestly with a frown. "But with someone as beautiful as her, I think it would be hard not to remember," Naruto grumbled with Felicia smirking a bit as she found them a seat.

"So you think she is beautiful?"

"I mean she has to be if someone as old as Danzig is interested in someone so young," Naruto shrugged with Felicia chuckling. "I'm assuming you were supposed to be in her place then?" he figured with Felicia giving a slight nod.

"He definitely tried. But I like my men not older than me by more than three years," she chuckled as she grabbed a glass of champagne for the two of them. She offered it to him and he took it just as there was news that a toast was going to be made to councilman Danzig. The two sat down close beside each other and Danzig got everyone's attention. "I hope this doesn't take long…"

"Hopefully."

"My speech won't take long…" both couldn't help but give an grumbling sigh. As Danzig spoke, Naruto took notice that Rosalie was leaving, making him frown in thought. He did know her, it clicked now. She was really beautiful, and a botanist? She had to be that Gaia woman he met the other night. "Um, I…um…what in the name…?" Danzig questioned and Naruto focused to see that Danzig was sprouting mushrooms on his hand, then he looked to Felicia who looked confused as she too was spouting mushrooms over her arms and chest.

"Felicia?!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Aaah!"

"Aaaghh!"

"Help!"

He realized that everyone was sprouting mushrooms, everyone but him. He then noticed a common theme. Everyone including Felicia had drank the wine, yet he hadn't touched his…not in the mood for drinking. Naruto then looked towards the entrance to see Rosalie return, no longer wearing her head wrap, letting her full strawberry blond hair fall against her shoulders while several men with guns followed behind her, dragging Captain Stacy inside. "Naruto…I don't' feel so good," he heard Felicia breathe out and Naruto scowled as he grabbed her and he quickly tried to find an exit but before he could, one of the henchmen blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going huh?"

"Move."

"You must have a death wish pal! I'm the guy with the-Ungh!" The man grunted as Naruto headbutt him, breaking his nose and making him fall back. Naruto continued to move on but more guns were placed on him and Felicia causing him to stand still. "You motherfucker! You broke my nose!" The goon whined as he held his broken nose and before he could shoot him, Rosalie spoke up.

"Hold your fire fool," Rosalie barked out as she approached Naruto and Felicia. "Not bad Whiskers, not bad," Rosalie smiled. "You obviously didn't drink any of my champagne, not a drinking man?"

"The cure…where is it?"

"Ooh straight to the point, I like you," Rosalie grinned as she dragged her finger under Naruto's chin. "You got yourself a brave one Fee-fee," Rosalie teased Felicia who glared hard at the woman at the nickname. If she wasn't feeling like crap, she'd punch the shit out of her. "Listen up!" Rosalie barked out as she pulled a vial from her bra. "You have been infected by a fungal poison I perfected! Usually, it's fatal. But fortunately, you have the mild form of the disease. Easily cured by the liquid in this bottle!"

Naruto listened despite fighting every urge he had to snatch the bottle from Rosalie. From what he saw, she has the power to manipulate plant life. And he didn't know the extent of her powers. If she wanted she could kill everybody in the room by ordering her plants to suffocate them or give them a horrible death. He couldn't risk that right now, no matter how quick he is. "The quicker you give my men all your cash, checks, credit cards and jewelry, the quicker I will give you the antidote."

Snapping her fingers, Rosalie had her men pull out bags and start going around for people to hand over everything Rosalie requested. The goons then came to Naruto and bashed him in the back making him drop Felicia as he hit his knees and they took her jewelry away from her while he glared up at them and Rosalie smirked as she had the men continue to beat down on Naruto while Felicia could only watch helpless with tearful eyes. "Alright that's enough," Rosalie called off her boys as they held up the bruised Naruto who didn't flinch from the pain inflicted on him.

"Oouu, a real tough guy aren't you?" Rosalie smiled brightly as she bent over to look him in his eyes. "I really do commend you Mister Uzumaki, defending your girl and not once crying out from pain. You don't find many too men like you out in the world. And such uniqueness should be rewarded," Rosalie pushed her hair back a bit. "And you are quite handsome, so please enjoy…" Rosalie grinned as she laid her lips upon Naruto's catching him a bit off guard and she deepened the kiss, her tongue grazing against his. Rosalie moaned a bit into the kiss while Felicia looked absolutely furious.

"You bitch!"

Her mouth quivers against his, like a leaf in a breeze. Her green eyes sparkle and glow inhuman like. His heart pounds almost painfully and his back arcs as green fire races through his veins. His blood sings of waterfalls. Sunrise in springtime of the cool green that lives for no reason other than love of life itself. This one kiss tells Naruto more about Rosalie Hale than she could imagine. Moments later she pulls away with a dazed look, and he too looks dazed and she giggles a bit, shivering a bit.

"Amazing, never have I felt something so…mmnnnh," Rosalie moaned a bit as she grabbed her face a bit in thought. "You're a wonderful kisser Mister Uzumaki, too bad you'll be dead within the hour unless you find the antidote," Rosalie sighed softly then tossed the vial to Danzig. "There's your antidote but one last thing. I intend to release the full strength version of this disease into New York's air. The only thing that will call that off is ten million dollars. You have until the weekend," she smirked before turning around and leaving with her goons following after her. She then winked to a angry yet weakened Felicia, walking out the door.

"Chow!"

* * *

"What a mess…"

"Hn."

Naruto glanced to Felicia who sat in the passenger seat with an unhappy glare on her face, her arms crossed under her bust. He had parked in front of her hotel, and put the car in park. "Felicia," he called but she didn't respond. He then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit so it wasn't slicked back anymore. "You haven't said anything since we left. Say something, please?"

"I'm going to kill the bitch."

"Not what I was expecting but is better than nothing," Naruto joked a bit but she wasn't laughing. "C'mon Licia…"

"Naruto this isn't okay!" Felicia snapped turning to him angrily and he shut up. "The bitch ruined our date! She holds the place hostage! She poisons me, beats the crap out of you, steal my shit, kisses you, poisons you and just leaves! This is not fucking okay!" Felicia yelled but he didn't flinch.

"But I feel fine…"

"And what if you aren't?! Hm?!" Felicia demanded as she growled and grabbed her things. "I can't…" Felicia shook her head. "I'm going to go find that cunt and get the antidote! I refuse to let you die on me."

"Felicia seriously I'm fine…"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Naruto didn't respond verbally, instead he just grabbed her and kissed her. Felicia was frozen in shock as her mind was registering she was kissing Naruto, rather passionately. The two kissed each other for several long minutes, simply getting a good taste of each other before he pulled away, caressing her cheek. "I'm pretty sure if I was poisoned, it would be contagious," Naruto whispered with Felicia looking at him dumbly. "If it was, I wouldn't have shared it with you, because I would be too terrified of the thought of risking your safety," Naruto explained as he kissed her a few more moments longer. "I'm fine…"

Felicia was speechless as she simply grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss, this time with a bit more force and desire within the kiss. She greedily kissed him while her hands caressed his face. Moments passed and the two finally separated with Felicia releasing a cool breath. "That was amazing…" she whispered with Naruto giving a light chuckle. "I've been waiting to do that…" Naruto hummed as she caressed his whiskers. "You don't feel sick or anything?" she checked, worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"I'm still going to kill the bitch…"

"No you're not. You're going to unbuckle your seat belt, you're going to wait for me to open the door for you, and you're going to let me walk you to your room," he told her without any room for nonsense and she pouted a bit. Then she raised a brow.

"Are you going to come in?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Maybe…"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Naruto smirked as he kissed her lips once more then got out of the car. Felicia released a small sigh as she unbuckled her seat belt, waiting for Naruto to open the door for her. He eventually did and he helped her out the car. The two then began to head into the hotel and up the elevator, closer to each other returning than they were leaving. Felicia couldn't help but hold him close as she walked beside him. The fear of losing him to some poison really having her shook. Soon enough they reached her room and she unlocked the door. Turning she then gave him a smile before grabbing his shirt…

…and pulling him inside…

…the door closing softly behind him with the DO NOT DISTURB sign.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Plant Factory? How cliché…"

Kitsune stood on a nearby roof top, his red eyes gazing down at the abandoned factory which was currently being occupied. Outside guarding the door were several of Gaia's goons currently packing. However they were not something he was really worried about, he was worried about getting hit too hard by anything. If he got hit, then he would dispel. He wasn't sure if boss would stop his late night activity just to create another clone, so he had to be careful. In and out.

Crouching, Kitsune jumped off the roof, soaring. He directed himself down towards the goons who were talking amongst themselves. They simply glanced up, and saw an imposing shadow with red eyes. "Shit!" one goon cursed as he readied his gun but he already took a boot to the face, his head being smashed against the wall. Kitsune dropped down and quickly swept one off his feet so fast that the guy knocked himself out upon impacting the floor. The last one was just about to fire but, Kitsune snatched his shotgun from him and beat him with it, knocking him out too. Destroying the gun, Kitsune kicked open the door heading inside to find Gaia.

As he traveled into the garden he cursed to himself, this room was filled with plants…he should have expected that. He was in her territory now, a complete disadvantage. "Oh Kitsune! I was expecting you to be here sooner darling," he heard Rosalie say, throwing her voice so he couldn't exactly locate her. "Let me guess, you're here for the antidote for that strapping whisker guy?"

"Something like that, yeah." Kitsune muttered as he glanced around. "But honestly, I'm just here to stop you. You're sick Gaia, you need help."

"Help? _Help?!_ " Rosalie hissed and Kitsune expertly back flipped from the group of vines that tried to slam into him. As he skidded to a stop, he threw out shuriken as needles were fired from some plants to impale him. His shuriken deflected the needles and he jumped high, landing on the ceiling, using the darkness as his cover. "I am Mother Nature herself! I am an embodiment of her will! I don't need help! I am not sick! This foolish world filled with cheating, lying and conniving greedy fucking men is fucking sick! And I am going to be it's cure!"

"By taking out innocents? Women and children too?"

"This world was Mother's long before man! And it will continue to be hers long after it! New York is just the start! Once I'm done with you…" Kitsune narrowed his eyes in thought when the earth began to shake. "I'll purge the rest of the world!" Kitsune had wide eyes when trees, roots and pillars of wood began to sprout from the ground and fill up the entire garden, weaving together.

Kitsune was caught in the middle of it's formation, avoiding pillars and spikes off wood. He had a feeling of what was going on, because now the building was coming apart. She was growing a giant tree, and that would not be good at all. As the giant tree continued to form, Kitsune was constantly on the move but he was also on defense as the tree started to grow monsters of plant and wood that attacked him. Bringing out his katana, Kitsune easily slashed through them, but it didn't stop them from still attacking him as they either reformed and multiplied or even attacked him with their open wounds.

"You can't stop this Fox man!" Gaia mocked him from below as she watched Kitsune fend off more and more off her minions while also avoiding being stabbed or caught up by her tree's growth. Gaia's eyes glowed green as she had a flower on a tree shoot out rue sap which was intended to scald Kitsune. However Kitsune managed to grab two wood monsters as a defense, having the rue sap scald them instead. "Tch, well played darling. But as I said! You can't stop me!" Gaia grinned as she beheld her beautiful creation which was the giant tree that was just done growing. It stood close too 100 meters, able to be seen by most from the city. The plant factory was shambles around it, but she could care less about it. "I was hoping for my ten million to do this but…oh well." Rosalie chuckled as she made hand motions and a certain kind of flower began to grow all over the tree in different sizes.

Kitsune who was still fighting off the wood monsters took note of the pink flower that was growing on the tree and he scowled. He had to take care of this before it was too late. With a certain focus, Kitsune began to build up his chakra and while he did that, destroyed the incoming monsters with one powerful swing of his sword. He then began to venture up the tree, heading to the top, avoiding all that tried to stop him. Gaia didn't know what he was up too, but she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way! Not when she was so close! Her eyes glowed furiously and she brought up her hands and concentrated to get her tree's defenses up to destroy him. "You won't stop me!"

Gaia couldn't see but as Kitsune climbed the top of the tree with haste, he was leaving behind tags and tags and more tags. Nearing the top, he began forming hand signs and he just as he reached the top, he pushed off the tree heading up into the air and he finished his combo with one last seal. Cocking back his head he fired out a massive ball of fire that overtook the tree. Gaia was in complete shock when she watched the fire consume her creation but not only that…it exploded all over, blowing in to chunks. The explosion itself was so intense and unexpected that the shockwave knocked Gaia off her feet, and slammed her against a wall, knocking her unconscious.

Once Kitsune was sure the tree was no longer a threat, he walked up to Gaia, checking on her. She was still alive, but she had a few sprained ribs, a broken wrist and a few burn marks, but she would live. Kitsune looked over her with careful studying eyes and could feel an energy flowing through her, however it wasn't chakra exactly, related, but not quite. The closest thing he could compare it too would be Nature Energy. He sighed a bit as he figured out what it was. She is a mutant. Kitsune frowned in thought as he rested a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes a bit. After several moments he removed his hand and scooped her up, heading towards the exit where there was a group of police cars and a few SWAT trucks. "Freeze!" the police force barked out as Kitsune approached them.

"Lower your weapons!" they all heard and Captain Stacy walked forward giving Kitsune a look. "I suspected you were involved, what happened?" he questioned looking over the unconscious Gaia.

"She needs medical attention, but she'll live." Kitsune told him as he then glanced to the ambulance. "Be careful with this one though. I've made a few precautions but I don't know how long they'll hold. If you need any help, contact this man," Kitsune provided a card and Stacy looked it over with a raised brow.

"Professor Charles Xavier?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got to go. Your cops look rather trigger happy," Kitsune muttered as he rested Gaia on a gurney before he gave a mock salute to Stacy then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Stacy coughed a bit as he waved his hand a bit to get rid of the smoke, though he grumbled.

"Damn ninja."

* * *

"Good morning…"

Felicia smiled as she sat up in the bed, gazing at the handsome blond that held a smile as he brought her a plate of food and coffee. As he made his way to her, Felicia couldn't help but appreciate the ninety-eight percent naked form of Naruto Uzumaki. The only article of clothing he had was his boxers, which weren't really hiding what he was packing. "What're you doing up so early?" Felicia wondered curiously as he leaned over to her and claimed her lips in a slow steady kiss that began to rouse her awake as she wanted more. Naruto chuckled a bit as he gave her a bit of what she wanted but he soon pulled away, "Why'd you stop?" she pouted.

"Because you need to eat," Naruto smirked a bit as he set the plate on her lap and she looked to see it was hard scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes and crispy bacon. She could tell the pancakes were already buttered and there was a cup of hot syrup waiting to be used. She also took note that her eggs were seasoned as well as her hashbrowns. Her pout turned into a happy smile as he also handed her coffee too. She took a tentative sip of the coffee and moaned a bit at the taste, it was better than what she usually has. "This is…" she couldn't even describe it.

Naruto sat beside her on the bed as he chuckled a bit, "I know how much of a coffee snob you are, so I hope it's to your liking." Felicia seemed to have heart eyes as she looked to him.

"I love it!" she then gestured to the food. "I haven't even tasted the food but I already know it's going to be good! But…there is more to things that meet the eye," she wagged her brows and took a stab at her eggs and popped them into her mouth. Felicia gave another soft moan as she looked to Naruto and swallowed her food. "Oh…I think I'm in love!"

"It's good?"

"It's wonderful!" Felicia beamed as she took a sip of her coffee. "And I'm not just saying that! How'd you know I liked my eggs like this?" she wondered with Naruto giving a shrug as he leaned back a bit in the bed.

"I listened." He told her which surprised her a bit. "On our date, we talked about lots of things. One of the things we talked about is how much of a food snob you are. You like your eggs cooked so hard and pre-seasoned so it has flavor before they are even ready. You like your pancakes already buttered, but you also like cinnamon," Naruto winked which made her eyes widened as she glanced to the pancakes. "Cinnamon…makes your toes curl?"

"It does! It does!" Felicia squeaked as she now excitedly began to dig into her pancakes. Naruto watched her with amusement as she ate, taking note of her facial expressions as she ate a bit quickly once the flavor smashed against her taste buds. "How come I've never had your cooking before?"

"Because everyone thinks I just make ramen," Naruto laughed and she chuckled sheepishly. "Not many people know the taste of my actual cooking. So consider yourself lucky I guess," he teased with Felicia holding back a giggle, lest she choke, so she just gave a smile.

"You didn't have to cook for me," Felicia said between bites. Naruto smiled softly as he laid his head back and relaxed a bit. Felicia glanced towards his abs then trailed her eyes back up to his lips, then his eyes. She suddenly became hungry for something else that wasn't exactly food. But she couldn't waste such a treat.

"I know, but I wanted too," Naruto shrugged lightly. "I mean I'm sure you built up quite an appetite after last night," teased and she had a light blush on her cheeks as she now drank her coffee. "Besides, we didn't get to really eat last night, so I just figured you were hungry." Felicia hummed as she put away her empty plate and laid back down beside him. Naruto turned to face her, and the two just gazed into each others eyes and Felicia smiled softly.

"I feel so…comfortable with you," she whispered quietly and Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "It's been so long since I've done something like this, I thought I would have a panic attack or something but you…" Felicia couldn't help but get a flash of the gentleness and the consideration Naruto showed her last night that brought her even closer to orgasm. The feeling of his lips laying softly along her entire body came back to her and her breath hitched a bit. "Were so amazing. I loved every minute of it,"

Naruto smiled as he raised his hand and brushed aside her hair and he then leaned forward in for a kiss which she happily accepted. The kiss was slow and gentle, chaste if anything. But then Felicia felt his hand run down her shoulder down to her thigh where he gripped it lightly, but enough for her to shiver a bit. The two began moving their lips against the other in perfect sync. This time Felicia felt bold enough to take the lead and she moved in for more, having access to his mouth. Felicia soon found herself straddling her lover and delved her tongue between his lips, meeting with his tongue and the two moved against each other.

Felicia then pulled away and gazed into his eyes, "I want you inside of me," she whispered huskily and Naruto didn't respond. He simply began to take off his boxers, grabbed a condom to slip it on then direct it inside but she grabbed him, "I got it." Felicia gave a confident smile as she directed his cock to her wet slit and she raised her hips a bit and slowly sat down on his pelvis, having his cock sink into her. Felicia's eyes rolled back into her head slowly as she enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's girth stretching her walls while his length reached deep within her. "Mmmnnh!" Felicia bit her lip, placing her hands on his chest then looking down at him.

She gauged his reaction to see that she wasn't the only one enjoying the feeling of their joining. The look on his face told her that he was just as lost in the pleasure as she was, his eyes half lidded, his lips spread apart a bit and the grip his hands had on her ass. "Felicia…" he called out and she lowered her lips to his, kissing him softly.

"Yes baby?" Felicia responded as she kissed along side of his jaw, heading to his neck and sucking on it a bit, knowing that was his spot. She heard him hiss as one hand gripped the sheets and his body tensed, which was the reaction she wanted. It gave her joy to know that she could get such a reaction from this beautiful man, that this experience of pleasure was not just one sided. After enjoying the first several moments of being one, Felicia began to rock her hips and she heard Naruto give a light moan once movement was thrown in. Felicia bit her bottom lip as she took a deep breath and began to squeeze her pussy tight around the large cock. This action caused a reaction as Naruto's cock seemed to pulse and grow even bigger within her. "Uuooh!" Felicia moaned, not expecting that but it didn't stop her. If anything it made her move faster, back and forth, back and forth.

It was time for some fun.

* * *

"So pretty wild what happened last night right?"

Naruto looked up from the register to see one of his employees, Danny giving him a small smirk. "What are you talking about?" Naruto wondered and Danny pulled up a picture showing Naruto a tree. "Okay…it's a tree." Danny scoffed as he gave Naruto a look.

"Not just any tree boss! That is a giant tree that nearly stood over the entire city!" Danny exclaimed with Naruto shrugging. "Don't just shrug! That's pretty cool! But what's cooler is that it just suddenly exploded!" Danny then tilted his head a bit as Naruto still had a blank look. "Weren't you paying attention to what was going on at all?"

"My full attention was somewhere else," Naruto responded casually as he glanced to a customer who wanted to pay for a comic book. "I mean I heard about it this morning, but it's no big deal really right?" Naruto shrugged, ringing up a customer.

"It is a big deal! Because Kitsune was there!"

"Who?"

"Kitsune!"

"What's it now?"

"Dude!"

"Uzumaki!" he heard and tensed a bit as he and everyone turned their attention to a not so thrilled Gwen Stacy as she stomped into building, heading straight for him. "You have some explaining to do!" she growled with Naruto giving a quiet whine as she came behind the counter and he put Danny in front of him, using him as a shield.

"Bro! Not cool! Don't hit me!"

Gwen huffed as she could see Naruto was not going to let Danny ago until she calmed down. Crossing her arms she straightened her posture. "I'm calm." She told him with Naruto and Danny looking to each other. "I promise." She nodded her head and Naruto released Danny who quickly scurried away, leaving Gwen right in front of Naruto.

"Good morning Gwen,"

"What the hell Naruto…" Gwen hissed out at him and he took a small step back. "Why the hell were you not answering my calls last night? I was worried sick about you! You weren't at your apartment either!" Naruto scratched his cheek a bit, somewhat sheepish. "I wanted to see if you were okay or something! Dad told me about you being poisoned!"

"I'm fine Gwen," Naruto promised with Gwen glaring at him. "Seriously I am! If I wasn't do you really think I would show up today and deal with Danny?"

"Hey!"

"No offense bud."

"Just because you say no offense doesn't mean that offense isn't taken! I'm still offended!"

"Get over it." Naruto then turned back to Gwen who still glared at him. "I'm fine, I promise." He whispered sincerely with Gwen's glare lightening up a bit but she gave a soft sigh.

"If you were fine, how come you didn't answer my calls or anything? Why aren't you home?" she demanded with Naruto helping the next few customers. Gwen waited as Naruto dealt with them before looking to her,

"I had a date." Hearing this Gwen frowned a bit, her father didn't mention anything about Naruto having a date. He just said that he showed up to the dinner. But she guessed it would make sense to go to a dinner with a date. How come she didn't know about it?

"A date?" Gwen muttered out a bit with Naruto nodding his head. "With who?" she pried a bit which Naruto took note of, but he kept his composure as he answered her, seeing that she was dying to know. It was in her eyes.

"Felicia Hardy," He then went back to work and Gwen stood there watching after him with somewhat jealous eyes. She remembered Felicia Hardy coming in the shop both times, looking rather fabulous and quite mature. She knew that the older girl was friends with her friend, but she didn't think it was like that. Plus she could put two and two together which made her even more jealous. He hadn't been home? He didn't answer her calls or texts? He was on a date with Felicia Hardy?

The mere thought of it ticked her off and she turned around heading to the back to get ready for her shift. Naruto glanced up from the register to see Gwen walk off and he glanced to Danny who gave a shrug in response. Soon enough, Naruto and Danny weren't the only ones working the morning shift as a few more of his employees came in for work, allowing him to focus a bit more in the kitchen to get orders of ramen ready. As he worked he thought about Gwen's reaction to hearing Felicia's name. He knew it ticked her off and probably made her jealous simply for the fact because she had quite the crush on him and he wouldn't even consider dating her seriously simply because she wasn't eighteen.

He's known her for quite sometime, and even he himself has developed some feelings for her, but he had limits. Sure he could have maybe ventured into such waters, but he didn't feel comfortable with it. When she graduated high school, then he would be more than happy to take her on a date and maybe pursue a relationship with her, but right now wasn't the time for that. Hell, he wasn't even really trying to pursue a relationship with Felicia, which she understood and had no problems with. They were simply enjoying spending time with each other and having fun. If something serious developed from such, then it happens. But neither of them really wanted to force it.

He could have explained this to Gwen, but he didn't see why he should have too. Sure they were friends, but no one needed to be all up in his business with Felicia. Only the two of them needed to know and that was it. He understood Gwen is somewhat hurt, but she is mature for her age and he knows she will get over it. Naruto returned back to the lobby to hear some chatters about the Giant Tree and Kitsune's involvement. Apparently, the fox masked vigilante's name was getting around even more, especially considering what he did last night.

As Naruto was about to grab something and go back to the kitchen he stopped as he felt a tremor in the earth. He frowned as he could feel the tremor become stronger, then he glanced to what he was about to grab to see it was rattling a bit. Then the entire building began to shake, taking some people off guard. "An Earthquake?! Someone yelled out as they tried to grab onto something. Naruto however frowned as he focused on the tremors. It wasn't an earthquake, not exactly. It was something different, not completely organic. Then everything went silent.

And they heard it.

"YYYYGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then outside they saw people running away and Naruto was the first to go outside to see what they were running from. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a giant green spiked creature with menacing red eyes roaring as it came up from the ground, causing nothing but a mess. It looked like some kind of lizard monster, almost like an iguana. He didn't know what it was, but it was making a mess of his city. He saw the beast began to travel, causing the earth to shake, making a mess of manhattan. "Everyone stay inside!" Naruto barked towards his customers as he saw the monster was going another direction, not coming towards the shop. He would rather have everyone stay inside, relatively safe then outside and be amongst the danger of a panicking crowd.

"What's going on Naruto?" he heard and looked to the freshman high school student who looked worried like everyone else, Sabrina was her name. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle but they could all tell he was serious.

"Well I think Godzilla is roaming Manhattan," Naruto said which took them by surprise. "No one leaves, got it? Not until everything is clear. I'm going to go check the back door to see if anyone needs help," Naruto told Danny who nodded and Naruto took off quickly, he glanced to Gwen. "If people need refuge, let them in." Naruto then went to the back. Then someone blinked,

"Wait did he say Godzilla?"

"How am I going to kill this thing without blowing up the city?"

Kitsune stood on a roof top as he looked over Manhattan, watching the strange creature stomp through the streets. He could try various techniques, but all of them resulted in the city being more damaged than what it needed to be. And considering he didn't want to be responsible for damages or needless death, he was going to hold off on it. His attention however was given to a streak of fire in the sky, and he looked to see it wasn't a fire ball…but a man…on fire…heading towards the lizard. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself as he then saw an older looking man in a blue space suit began to stretch his body and wrap around the creature.

Kitsune saw a nearby helicopter trying to film what was going on, but he didn't stay on the roof long as the lizard began pick up it's foot knocking away the stretching man while also about to crush innocents. Just as he was about to zip in and stop the monster, he caught sight of a blond woman wearing a similar blue suit and she protected the people by creating a force field. She did her best to hold onto the weight of the creature, while people escaped. Unsheathing his sword, he applied a bit of wind chakra and pushed off the ground, heading straight for the hand.

"KKKKKEEEYYYYAAAHH!" the creature screamed as he cut straight through it's hand, nearly lobbing it off. It made the creature lift it's arm taking the weight off her just as the man on fire threw a hot stream of fire at it. But it bounced off and slammed right into a building.

"Oi! Are you trying to save these people or kill them?!" Kitsune snapped at the man before forming a single hand sign and used the water from a hydrant to put out the fire.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!"

Kitsune rolled his eyes as he then looked to the creature but then glanced to the woman and man in the space suits, seeing that they were having a conversation. "Do you think it followed us back here?" she questioned the man and Kitsune decided to step in a bit as the monster was licking it's wounds.

"Oi! Do you have something to do with this thing?" Kitsune questioned, getting their attention. The man had a grim expression with Kitsune sighing, "How do we kill it? Do you know?" he questioned but the man suddenly zoned out. "Hey! Buddy I'm talking to you!" Kitsune tried getting the man's attention but he didn't respond. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know, Reed!" The woman barked at her boyfriend. "Reed! Are you listening?!" she demanded quite annoyed just as they heard the monster roar, earning their attention. "Damn. How were you able to get past it's skin?"

"I have abilities just like you have abilities," Kitsune responded evenly with her humming. Kitsune saw some…thing…it looked like some kind of burly rock creature, suddenly stop the creature from stomping on them. "Okay! I got a plan! We need to get this fucker out of the city! We don't need to do more damage!" he glanced to the fire man who had the decency to look sheepish. "Oi! Rock guy!" Naruto called the rock man who glanced to him. "If you can toss it up!"

"Fine!"

"Hotshot! When he tosses it up, hit it as hard as you can _away_ from the city!" Kitsune ordered the guy who nodded just as the rock guy grunted and tossed up the monster as best as he could. The guy on fire then fired away at the creature sending it up. While this was going on Kitsune had already created an orb of chakra that had blade of wind spinning around it, creating a whistling sound. Throwing the rasenshuriken at the beast, the attack flew and landed straight against the monsters torso and expanded, sending it flying by pushing it out of the city, then exploding in a dome of dangerous winds. Kitsune was pleased that the heavily wounded creature then fell into the Hudson. "Cool."

He then turned back to the woman and the man in the space suits to see the guy who the woman referred to as Reed snap out of his trance. "Seems like you're back from whatever mind fuck you went through," Kitsune grumbled as the man held his head. "Suck it up, we need to check the immediate area for any casualties. I'll handle the fires," Kitsune stated but his ears twitched upon seeing a reporter. "I hate the media," Kitsune groaned quietly as they approached.

"Hey! Can we get a comment on camera! That was incredible! Who are you people?!" she questioned them, looking towards the blond woman and the man. Kitsune was glad she didn't address him, instead he got to the work at hand while the guy gave her the comment she desired.

"I'm…ah, Reed Richards. I'm…a scientist. There's no reason to be alarmed," Reed told her and the camera. "I believe my colleagues and I have successfully corralled this creature and…well, he will no longer pose a threat to our fellow New Yorkers," Reed supplied while Kitsune was busy helping people, and rolling his eyes. While helped someone up, the blond woman approached him and held out her hand, making his brow raise under the mask.

"Thank you for aiding us today, Kitsune." She expressed with Kitsune looking a bit surprised. "I'm sure without your help, much more damage would have been caused. I know whom to give credit, when credit is due. So I thank you for helping us," she told him with Kitsune taking her hand though he did speak a little dryly.

"I was just helping the city. You guys just happened to be in the area," he shared his thoughts. "Who are you guys anyway? Mutants don't try to help, they try to blend in," Kitsune brought up which she caused her to shake her head.

"We're not mutants…well born mutants anyway. But I'm Sue Storm, the fire guy is my brother Johnny, that rock guy is Ben Grimm and then there is Reed," she gestured to her boyfriend who was still talking to the camera. "We're really just a few people who feel they could do some good with the gifts we have," Sue explained with Kitsune hummed as he glanced to Reed.

"Well it seems to me your leader is just doing it for attention," Kitsune then turned away as he began to leave. "It was nice meeting you, Sue." Sue watched Kitsune leave and she couldn't help feel…a bit less than. But not because of Kitsune's skill or abilities, but simply because he denied to comment yet Reed was eager to.

It just made her wonder.

* * *

 _"Did you hear?"_

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Those four weird guys from the other day are moving into the Baxter building on 42nd and Madison…"_

 _"…All that_ construction, _and they're going to move in by the end of the month!"_

 _"You're kidding me! They're going to live right here in the city?!"_

 _"-I read all about the big time renovations!"_

 _"I heard one of them can catch himself on fire!"_

 _"You saw the monster fight on the news? How much more crap are we gonna have to put up with when they're hanging around full time?!"_

 _"…makes me kinda nervous, seeing what they're doing over there!"_

 _"Yeah…looks like they're building some kind of Missile Silo onto one side of it. I mean…can they do that?!"_

 _"…heard they paid off the city. Big time!"_

 _"Who, the feds? That figures. Whether we like it or not…"_

"Friend of mine works next door. Said she's seen the craziest stuff being hauled up in there…"

"…Man this is crazy. We got all kinds of Superfolks taking up residence. Only in New York dude!"

"What are they calling themselves?" Naruto raised a brow as he handed Felicia a cup of coffee as she sat at the counter. She smiled, taking a quick sip of the delicious beverage before answering him.

"The Fantastic Four…"

"Sounds corny," Naruto grumbled with Felicia giggling as she glanced to the other customers in the shop. "I mean, sure there is four of them…and what they can do is pretty fantastic depending on how you look at it. But still, corny. To each their own I guess," he shrugged as he wiped down the counter. "I've had to deal with nothing but chatter about their move in since the other day," Naruto groaned as he pinched his brows a bit.

"You don't think they're cool?"

"I think they're going to attract a lot attention to themselves, which makes New York even more of a target I guess you could say," he muttered in thought. "I mean, that Fox guy or whatever has been working for months almost a year now to clean up crime as best as he can. But what happened last week? I'm afraid that there is gonna be a lot more monster sightings with these guys showing up."

"Well I feel that it just makes New York even more exciting," Felicia winked at him with Naruto shaking his head. "You're such an old man!" she laughed at him causing him to pout a bit. "I think owning a shop is aging you whiskers. You know how I feel about old men," she gave him a playful warning look while she drank her coffee.

"I may be old," Naruto shrugged without a care, "Or maybe I just don't want to be one day caught in the middle of some super natural action flick. That monster caused millions in damages," Naruto defended his case with Felicia humming. "And you know who has to pay for that? Tax payers. Which means me. Because of this, now taxes are going to go up. I don't feel that's cool, it's already high to begin with," Naruto grumbled with Felicia just looking at him. "What?"

"You really are sounding like a stingy old man. Are you sure you're Twenty-One?" she wondered with a raised brow and he gave her a dry look with a laugh just as dry. "I'm just saying. I mean yeah taxes are high, but I've never heard someone my age complain about them like you just did. I've only heard old people do it," Felicia said pointedly with Naruto waving her off. "So what are you going to do next? Petition for the Fantastic Four to find a new city to live in?" she asked with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha ha."

Felicia giggled as she blew him a kiss but he dodged it causing her to pout. "Anyway, are you almost done? We're supposed to catch that monster flick," she reminded with Naruto nodding his head as glanced to the time to see it was ten till five. "Chop chop."

"So rude," Naruto stuck his tongue out at her as he went to the back to clean up his mess on the grills and such. As he left Felicia continued sipping her coffee before she caught sight of a younger boy having a lost gaze…at her? She raised a brow, and shifted in her seat a bit but realized that he wasn't staring at her, he wasn't even looking at her. Turning her head a bit, she looked to see a young blond woman currently tending to a rather decent line of people at the register. Felicia admitted at the girl was very pretty, beautiful even. Just a few more years or so and she would be stunning. Felicia glanced back to the boy who was just staring at her. "Alright you ready?"

"Yeah," Felicia said a bit off handedly. She then glanced between the two younger teens then asked Naruto, "You know your customers pretty well right?" Naruto nodded his head, he made it his job to make sure he knew every regular customer and built a mutual relationship with them. "Whose the kid?" she gestured to the younger boy and Naruto followed her gesture to see who it was.

"That's Peter Parker," Naruto answered before he noticed the look in Peter's eyes then followed his gaze. "And he's staring at Gwen…" he muttered. "This kid," Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He then walked over to Peter and slammed his book shut, causing the kid to snap out of his day dream. "Parker…aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"I-I am!"

"Yeah? What class…"

"Uhhh…"

"Gwen Stacy isn't a class Peter," Naruto reminded. "But if you keep staring so hard like a creep, you are going to fail as if she was a class," Naruto warned as he then grabbed the boys head and pushed it down so he could gaze at the book. "Study. You can gawk and drool over Gwen later," he advised before he left with Felicia following him with a giggle. The two walked to his car and Felicia laughed a bit more, earning his attention. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you actually did that," Felicia giggled. "I mean you could have just let the kid be," she suggested and Naruto scoffed as he opened the door for her, letting her in. Once she was in, he closed the door and walked to the other side. "Why that face?"

"Because if I let Peter be then he would just be embarrassing himself even more," Naruto answered, fully buckling his seat belt. "Peter already deals with enough shit at his school. The Whirlpool is supposed to be a place where everyone can come, relax and feel comfortable, not have to worry about much. A Sanctuary. I don't need Peter dealing with that embarrassment if Gwen catches him staring at her or someone not so friendly with Peter calls him out. So no, I couldn't just let him be," Naruto refused as he began to pull off and Felicia hummed to herself.

"Interesting."


End file.
